Welcome to Beacon
by rath malone
Summary: Ruby Rose went from spending the remaining week of the Vytal Festival with her sister to joining Beacon three years early. She thought she had problems wait until she meets her classmates.
1. Disclaimer

This is my rewrite of RWBY Volume 1. There are changes. Read and enjoy.


	2. Last Quarter of Summer

Sitting on a rock in the Forever Fall forest, the rustling of red leaves entered the black hair young lady's ears. It was peaceful.

"It's time, Blake," brought her attention onto the auburn haired white Grimm with red horn like symbol masked young man.

Nodding, she sprinted behind him through the forest towards a cliff side. They watched a train snake its way towards their location.

"Really that bow," said the young man, "Blake."

"It keeps my ears warm," said Blake, "Adam."

"More like you're embarrassed being a Faunus."

Putting her white Grimm mask minus the red symbols on, "Here it comes."

Jumping, they slide down the cliff side. Leaping, they landed on the roof of the passing train. The blades of Wilt and Gambol Shroud prevented them from falling off the train. Steady themselves, they sprinted forwards. Stopping at an access hatch, Adam opened it then motioned Blake to enter. Dropping inside, she landed inside the darken interior. Adam landed beside her.

Studying the darkness around them, they noticed outline of humanoid figures surrounding them causing their grip to tighten on their weapons. Light flashed on revealing they entered a train car full of dark grey Atlesian Knight-130s.

Flashing red on its visor and chest plate, "Intruders," aiming their revolving turret hands at them, "Identify yourselves."

Smirking, Adam's left hand squeezed Blush's trigger sending the hilt of Wilt towards robotic Knight's head. Knocking the Knight backwards allowed Adam to sprint forward. Grabbing the hilt of Wilt, he sliced diagonally right to left on the Knight causing the other Atlesian Knights unsheathed blades replacing their turrets.

Jumping backwards, Blake sliced two Knights with Gambol Shroud. Rushing forwards as Adam sliced a Knight, she sliced an advancing Knight behind Adam. Unleashing two shots from Blush, Adam turned 180 degrees on the stumbling Knights with Wilt while Blake covered his back.

Blocking projectiles from the revolving turret of a Knight with Wilt allowed Blake to rush forward slicing through the advancing Knights. Doing a back flip kick, Blake sent a Knight into the air allowing Adam to kick it through the door allowing them to the battle onto a flatbed car.

Noticing more androids approaching, Blake tossed Gambol Shroud forward. Sailing past the Knights, Blake tugged on black ribbon sending the blade back towards her slicing the Knights in their path.

Entering the cargo hold, Adam lifted the lid of a cargo box up. Studying the contents brought a smile on his lips.

"Move to the next car," he said, "as I get the charges ready."

"What about the crew?"

"They knew what they were doing when they did business with Schnee Dust Company and the Atlassian Military."

Shaking of the cargo hold brought their attention onto a Spider droid climbing down from the ceiling.

Charging its cannons, it fired. Adam dodged blocked while Blake run towards the droid. Discovering Gambol Shroud didn't slice through the droid, Blake bounced off only for one of cannons knock her down.

Adam discovered his attacks had the same results like Blake when the droid kicked him back. Rolling onto his feet, Adam dodged the blasts then sprinted to prevent Blake from being impaled by one of the crablike legs of the droid.

Going to its mega cannon mode, it sent a large energy blast which Adam blocked then sending Adam and Blake through a door and onto another flatbed car.

Watching the droid crawling towards them, "Buy me some time!" shouted Adam.

Running towards the droid, she leaped attaching Gambol's chain bringing her within range of Gambol's blade. Slicing which didn't improve against the droid's armor, Blake landed under its chin unloading clips into its neck. No damage.

Leaping, she landed behind Adam. As the droid was charging for another large attack, Adam unsheathed Wilt halfway out its scabbard. The droid fired an energy attack at Adam only for Wilt to absorb the energy.

Laughing as his hair and clothes begin glowing, "Seems your human masters didn't equip you with a self-destruct," slicing the droid.

Witnessing the droid fall apart, Adam turned to notice Blake on the next car.

"Goodbye," his ears caught as Gambol Shroud sliced through the coupling.

Watching her turn her back, Adam preparing to jump after her got interrupted by a Taser.

"Blake," he groaned before darkness claimed him.

"The other Faunus is escaping, sir."

"Why waste our time on small game," said Major Custer, "when we caught the biggest game in Remnant," tapping Adam's head with his foot, "Soldiers meet the infamous Adam Taunrus," kneeling closer to Adam, "Medals for all," removing Adam's mask and taking Wilt and Blush, "and the mines of Tartarus for a terrorist like you."


	3. Bored

Overhead the full moon illuminated a red hooded cape figure kneeling before a tombstone that rested on the edge of a cliff.

"Thank you for listening, mom," escaped from her lips.

Standing up, she turned to walk home. Walking through the forest, she stopped. Noticing the silence, her right hand rested on Crescent Rose in its storage mode. Continuing, she reached a clearing. Stopping as three Beowolves slowly walked towards her, she peered over her left shoulder noticing more Beowolves encircling her.

Rushing forward, four Grimm found a flash of rose petals. Looking up, they found their prey above them aiming Crescent Rose in its sniper mode at them allowing her to deliver a bullet to one Grimm's head.

Landing, reloaded. Jumping over a lunging Grimm allowed her to deliver a bullet to back of its head. Rolling like a wheel in midair, she gave a bullet for the Grimm in front of her. Landing, she rolled onto her right, bullet for that leaping Grimm. All four Beowolves dissolved away.

Staring at three Beowolves, she switched Crescent Rose from sniper to scythe mode.

Flurry of attacks by Crescent Rose de-limb and destroyed two of the three. Third found itself decapitated when Crescent Rose's wielder wrapped the blade around its neck then noticed two more Beowolves rushing towards her causing her to push the trigger using the recoil to go backwards. The projectile hit the furthest Grimm while the blade of Crsecent Rose cleaved the second Grimm in half.

Noticing more Beowolves joining the fight, she stood with her back straight reloading Crescent Rose with a Gravity Dust magazine. Flipping Crescent Rose's orientation, she discharged the rounds using them to amplify her recoil to fly forward at insanely fast speeds.

Two more Beowolves dissolve away while the others look on in shock Crescent Rose's wielder reached the center of the pack.

Utilizing Crescent Rose to its entirety, she destroyed all of the Beowolves with multiple shots, strikes, stabs and slices. As limbs and bullet casings fly, the red hooded wielder of Crescent Rose finished the final Beowolf with final round from Crescent Rose which caused a massive explosion. Flipping into the air, she landed without a flaw posing with Crescent Rose as empty casings rained down around her.

"Yeah," followed by thud then, "Ow."

Sitting up, she rested her arms on the mattress. Sighing, she got excited again and fell out of bed. Why not? It was a cool dream.

Staring at her weapon in its storage made, "We showed those Beowolves, Crescent Rose."

Studying the empty dark bedroom in a hostel, yep, Yang ditched her again.

Climbing back into bed, she stared at the ceiling. Sleeping proved to be difficult without Yang to telling one of her outlandish entertaining stories.

"I'm bored. I need to be entertained and Yang went to some club. Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!" pumping her arms to each boom that escaped from her lips, "No one likes techno. At least, it isn't like what dad listens to. The whole friends in low places, angels liking outlaws, dressing like an iconic," sighing, "Three more years until Beacon. Three years of being bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored."

Getting up, she showered. Removing her sleep wear with her regular clothes, she fastened her red cape on. Retrieving Crescent Rose, she left the room. Wait almost forgot her headphones.

Walking downstairs, her ears caught, "Leaving Miss Rose?" asked the hostel clerk.

"I'm headed for From Dust to Dawn just in case Yang comes back before me," answered Rudy exiting the hostel.


	4. Club Floor Brawl

A yellow black sports bike sped through the streets of downtown Vale. Stopping in front of Junior's Club, the bike rider slid off the bike. Pushing the yellow helmet off allowed long flowing blonde hair fall near the small of her back. Orange bandanna tied around her neck. She wore a tan jacket that show off her midriff with short, puffy sleeves with a long, white asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side and a pair of black mini-shorts enhancing her hips.

Pushing the club doors opened allowed her eyes focus a crowd gathered around a couple during the Smooth Criminal. The bright, long, orange hair man with long bangs that covered his right eye wore a white suit with long black pants, black shoes, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. His dance partner with her half pink and half brown hair wore a white cropped wide, broad tailed jacket with brown pants and black and white spat styled the knee boots.

Watching them lean forward at a forty five degree angle brought a smirk to her lips. She headed towards the bar.

Sitting down, "Strawberry Sunrise," she ordered picking up a cherry by its stem, "No ice," inserting the cherry and stem into her mouth, "with one of those little umbrellas," chewing on the cherry.

"How about I buy you a drink, Goldilocks?" brought her attention onto a tall man with black hair and matching beard.

Slowly folding the stem with her tongue. "Aren't you too old to be ordering drinks for teenage girls?" she remarked.

"I'm not used up," placing his right arm around her, "to show you a good time."

Sighing, she removed the tied stem from her mouth. The back of her left hand connected with his nose. Spinning on her barstool, Goldilocks's right fist sent him sliding across the dance floor.

Following him onto the dance floor, she noticed men dressed in black suits with red ties holding hatchets surrounding her.

Deploying Ember Celica, her wrist gauntlets, "Maybe I should've stayed with Ruby," she thought, "then again I should've missed this fun."

Jerking her arms back loaded dust cartilages into Ember Celia. A hatchet wielder rushed at her. Jumping into air, she pulled her right arm back. With a smile and a wink, she dropped towards the floor. Slamming her right fist into dance floor caused a shockwave that cleared the floor of hatchet wielder.

Calling the police on his scroll, "Neo, I'm not wasting this," said the Smooth Criminal exiting the club with his arm hooked with his dance partner's arm like they going for stroll through the park.

Flipping back, her right foot caught the chin of a henchman trying to stand up. Spin punched another one allowing her to spin her body to kick more henchmen. Combo of kicking then punching them into submission got interrupted by the bear mask wearing DJ firing his gun at her. Using her shot blasts added momentum to her movements. Dodging his shots then used Ember Celica to send her into the air towards the DJ, her left hand gripped on the edge of the mix table. Counter clockwise her body spun allowing her right foot to connect with the DJ's face. Elbow to chest allowed her to repeatedly slam his face against the mixing table. Having a little fun, she matched the beat of the song. Blasting him into the air sent him onto the dance floor then towards twins.

"Who's this girl, Melanie?" asked the one in red with bi bladed claws.

"Don't know, Miltia," said the one in white named Melanie, "Let's teach her a lesson."

Reloading Ember Celia, Goldilocks rushed towards the twins. Colliding in the middle of the dance floor, Miltia's claws clashed against Ember Celica allowing Melinie's kicks to connect with Goldilocks's ribs knocking her to the floor. Rolling to her feet, Goldilocks's used blasts from Ember Celica to add momentum to her fists to knock a stunned Melanie down.

Focusing on Miltia, flurry of Goldilocks's punches and kicks sent Miltia through a glass pillar knocking her out. Getting to her feet Melanie became Goldilocks's focus. Trading series of kicks with Melanie, Goldilocks's left elbow slammed into Melanie's stomach. Grabbing then arm twisting Melanie's right arm allowed Goldilocks to spin kick Melanie's face.

Detecting feet walking towards her, her purple eyes rested on her flirter carry a bazooka.

"You will buy for this," he said.

"I don't think my stipend covers this," she said smirking.

Firing multiple rockets at her only her for to avoid or destroy with blasts from Ember Celica, Junior switched the bazooka to a club. Swinging, his attempts missed until one connected sending her into a glass table. Using the potential energy her semblance stored up to increase her speed, she dodged then one, two, three staggered Junior allowing four, five, six to land. Planting her feet, her spinning uppercut sent him across the floor.

Getting up, he shook his head clear to notice in his left hand his broken club then a lock of blonde hair in his right hand.

Staring at the lock of hair, "No one touches my hair!" brought his attention onto the enraged Goldilocks charging forward at him.

Punching Junior through a window, slowly her lungs took in air. Slapping her hands clean, she exited out of the club into gun sights of the Vale peacekeepers.

Holding her hands up, "You guys missed the fun again," she said.

Slamming her against the rear door of a patrol car, they replaced Ember Celica with handcuffs.

Sitting in the backseat, "Hope Ruby can sweet talk dad into bailing me out," she thought heading towards the holding cells.


	5. Smooth Criminal vs Red

Walking from an alleyway on to the sidewalk, Smooth Criminal twirled Melodic Cudgel and puffed on his cigar. He walked between four men dressed in black and wore red ties. Crowds avoided this band apart as they headed towards From Dust to Dawn.

Entering, they studied the dust crystals in the display case. The old man kept his eyes on Smooth Criminal.

Flickering ash onto the display case, "Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop opened at this hour?" remarked the bowler.

Noticing one of the henchmen pointing a dust gun at his face, "Just take the lien and leave," said the old man.

"Don't want your lien," using the curved part of Melodic Cudgel to pull the clerk closer, "just the dust," blowing smoke into the old man's face, "Grab the dust," examining an uncut fire dust crystal.

One of the henchmen placed a dust carrying case on the top of the display case. Removing empty cylinder tubes from the case, the men inserted the cylinder into dust dispensing tubes. Heading towards the yellow dust dispenser, a henchman noticed the back of the red hood and cape near the magazine rack not reacting to the fact a dust robbery was taking place.

"Hey kid! Hands into the air!"

No reaction.

Unsheathing his red bladed machete, "I said hands in the air!"

Walking towards the figure, he turned her around. Noticing her headphones prevented her from acknowledging the robbery taking place, he motioned for her to take off her headphones.

Taking her headset off, "Yes?"

"I said put your hands in the air."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes!"

"Oh," smirking.

Sailing past the display case brought Smooth Criminal's attention from the red crystal to the hatchet wielding henchman lying outside on the street.

"Take care of it," remarked Smooth Criminal.

Another henchman aimed his dust gun at red hooded girl only for her to tackle him through another store front window. Standing up, she brought her attention onto the dust robbers still in the store.

Witnessing her weapon going into scythe mode, "Ok," switching his attention onto his men, "Get her."

Jumping, her body turned counterclockwise planting her boot against the first henchman's face. Pressing the trigger, the recoil allowed her to send another henchman into the air then slammed him into the pavement. More use of recoil helped her zig zag the past the bullets from SMG of the third henchman. Heading towards him, she sent him into air. Planting Crescent Rose blade into the pavement, Ruby turned counterclockwise knocking the SMG wielder at the feet of Roman.

Flickering ash from his cigar, "The best indeed," dropping his cigar, "Well Red, we all can say it's been an eventful evening," crushing his cigar with the end of Melodic Cudgel, "Much I like to stay around," aiming, "Afraid we must part ways," pulling the trigger.

Jumping over the blast, she landed. Studying the empty street, she looked up finding her prey climbing up the fire escape ladder.

Noticing the old man, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," nodding.

With Crescent Rose's recoil, she sailed upwards.

Landing behind her fleeing prey, "Hey, stop right there!"

Stopping, "You're persistent."

An air ship appeared. Hovering, the air ship exhaust caused Ruby's red cape to flap as its searchlights caused her to cover her eyes.

Climbing into the ship, "End of the line," turning, "Red," tossing the uncut fire crystal towards her.

Aiming, he pressed the trigger. Laughing as the blast engulfed Red went to surprise when the dust cleared and he saw a blocking spell protecting Red and a new player to this game.

Straightening her glasses, she twirled her riding crop sending the energy from blast back at the air ship.

Keeping his balance, "Always a huntress to ruin the fun," mumbled Smooth Criminal heading towards the cockpit.

"Neo, be a dear and hand me couple canisters of dust."

Ice icicles bombed the ship.

Noticing Neo motioning towards the energy cannon buttons, "Neo, that's overkill," taking the two canisters from Neo.

Returning to the sight of Red and her huntress rescuer bombarding the airship, he tossed the first canister. Watching it roll towards their feet allowed him to toss the second canister. Blasting the second canister in the air caused a chain reaction causing the Red and the huntress to flee to another rooftop which allowed them to escape.

Watching the air ship fly off, "You're so cool," brought huntress's attention onto Ruby, "Can I have your autograph?"

Grabbing Ruby's left ear, "Young lady, we're heading to the peacekeeper station for a long talk."

"Hope," thought Ruby, "Yang makes it back in time to call dad."


	6. Recruitment of Milk and Cookies

Sitting under a white light, Ruby avoided staring at the pacing awesome huntress.

Following the perimeter of the white light, "Hope, you understand, young lady, your actions put a lot of people in danger."

"They started it."

"If it was up to me, I would send you home with a pat on the back and slap on the wrist," slapping Disciplinarian against the table, "however there is someone who what's to meet you."

Walking from the shadows, she noticed a white haired man with the shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple cross shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. He unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest, dark green pants and green shirt. His black trouser shoes struck the tiled floor. His right hand held a plate of chocolate chip cookies while his left hand held a cane and two mugs with the Beacon Academy emblem. One filled with cocoa. The other with milk.

"Rudy Rose, you have your mother's eyes," placing the plate and the mug with milk in front of Ruby.

Grabbing cookies with both hands, "You knew my mother?" watching the blonde woman placing a scroll in front of her.

It was footage of her fight with Smooth Criminal.

Motioning towards the scroll, "Where did you learn those moves from?" sitting down.

"My uncle Qrow and my dad."

"Explains your graceful use of the most dangerous weapon ever designed," sipping from his mug, "Tell me, Miss Rose, what are your dreams?"

"Dreams?" she tried saying with a mouthful of cookies.

"Plans. Plans to use…"

"Crescent Rose. That's the name of my weapon."

Interlacing his fingers, "Yes," resting his chin on his fingers, "Plans to use Crescent Rose," leaning towards her.

"To be killing Grimm like my parents and in my dream," slicing the air with her hands, "Heyah. Heta. Boom. Whoo."

"I noticed," bringing his mug to his lips, "would you like to be in Beacon?"

"I still have three years at Signal," finishing her plate off, "Is Beacon as great as they say?"

"Is someone overhyping Beacon?"

"Yang likes to over exaggerate."

"Yang?"

"My sister. She's starting her third year at Beacon."

"Know where she is?"

"Properly at some club."

The blonde huntress tapped a button on the scroll changing the image to Yang pacing in a room similar to the one Ruby sat in.

"Is this your sister?"

Staring the screen, "Yes," shifting her eyes to white hair man, "What did she do?"

"Caused a fight at…"

"A club?"

"Does she do this regularly?"

"When she's bored," finishing her mug.

Staring at Ruby, "Would you like to join her at Beacon?"

"I have three years to wait."

"I'm sure the headmaster can make an exemption."

"You know the headmaster?"

"Miss Rose, I am the headmaster. I'm Ozpin," motioning to the blonde, "This is Miss Glynda Goodwitch, the headmistress of Beacon," leaning towards Ruby, "Would you like to came to my school?"

"More than anything in the world."

"Welcome to Beacon, Miss Rose. Be at the skyport in the morning."

"What about Yang?"

"I'm sure her punishment will be just."

Getting up, he motioned towards the door. Getting up, Ruby exited the room. Heading towards the front desk to retrieve Crescent Rose, she noticed the back of familiar person retrieving Ember Celica.

"Yang, is that you?"

Turning around, "Sis, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Nervously playing with her hair, "It's a long story."

"A huh," retrieving Crimson Rose, "You ditched me again."

"You were asleep. Comfortable. Peaceful. It would've been a crime to wake you up."

"Like you ditched me at the Vytal Festival."

"I was celebrating with my team."

"Getting fifth place."

"Yeah. Well, dad can pick you up in the morning."

"No, can do. I'm going with you to Beacon in the morning."

"How? You got three years left."

"I'll explain in the morning," walking towards the exit, "We need some sleep."

"Wow. My little sister is going to Beacon."

Watching the two sisters leave, Ozpin and Glynda entered another room.

Staring at the young dark hair girl wearing a large black hair bow, "Well, Miss Belladonna," sitting down across from her, "you're far from Menagerie, aren't you."

Silence. Blake avoided eye contact.

"Let's see breaking into a hostel without permission. That is usually death by combat. Hunters and huntresses like protecting their areas."

"As long as it's not Tartarus."

"Yes, wouldn't want to cross paths with Adam Taurus."

Her eyes widen.

"Understand White Fang doesn't tolerate deserters every well."

"That's a death penalty, too."

"Yes, a long slow death penalty."

"Currently he's waiting trial," replied Glynda.

"It won't hold him."

"Then what should I do with you?" asked Ozpin.

Again, she avoided eye connect.

Slapping the table, "He asked a question young lady," said Glynda.

"I don't know the answer."

"How about four years at Beacon until you find answer?"

"Going from the White Fang to being a huntress. Really not a difference."

"Actually if you know your history, Miss Belladonna, faunus made every good hunters and huntresses. "

"Like I have a choice?"

"We all have a choice. It's just the options tend to bad to worse," getting up, "You have until tomorrow morning to decide."

Exiting, Ozpin noticed the smirking Glynda.

"No warning about making a bad decision, Miss Goodwitch."

"Ozpin, bandits and terrorists just mean times are desperate."

"That they are," staring at his empty mug, "that they are."


	7. Air Sickness

Waking up, Rudy showered and changed her clothes. Breakfast. Yang asking, "What happened last night? How are you able to enter Beacon?"

Sighing, Rudy focused on the clouds as they walked through observation deck of the airship.

"Really, sis. How are you able to enter Beacon?"

Noticing they were up in the air, "Maybe jumping from this height will solve my anxiety."

"I stopped some dust thieves last night," she sighed staring at Yang.

Hugging Rudy, "My sister fought a dust thief," said Yang, "and she's going to Beacon."

"Yeah."

"You don't sound excited. You'll be the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be anyone's knees. I'm just Ruby Rose with normal needs."

"Who fights dust thieves and Grimm in her sleep."

"The robbery was led by Roman Torchwick," brought their onto a RNN newcast, "who continues to evade authorities. It you have information connect the Vale peace keepers."

Noticing the mugshot, "That's him, Yang," said Ruby.

"You're getting cooler by the second, sis," replied Yang.

"Back to you, Lisa," switching to Lisa Lavender.

"Thank you, Phil. Now in other news, the battle over the jurisdiction of Adam Taurus continue on. With Menagerie invoking the Interspecies Treaty on the basis of Adam being a faunus while Altas on basis Adam being a terrorist being caught destroying Altas property. "

"He doesn't look tough," said Yang.

"How long this legal wrangling will continue? Is anyone's guess."

The news got replaced by hologram of Glynda.

"Hello, welcome to Beacon," greeted Glynda.

"She's scarier in person," whispered Yang.

"Yeah, scary," then thought, "and cool."

"You're the precious few selected to attend this academy. In this time of peace, your job as hunters and huntresses is to preserve that peace."

"I don't," bringing their attention onto a young man wearing white clinching his stomach.

"Seems too much peace upset one's stomach," remarked Yang.

"As long he doesn't throw up on our shoes."

"I'll just use your cape to clean the mess."

"Really, Yang."

"On second thought, your hair."

"Gross, Yang."


	8. Meeting New People

Arriving at the landing pad near Beacon Academy, the students walked past a young blonde man emptying the contents of his stomach into a trash can at least Ruby Rose didn't need to use her cape to clean up the mess.

Reaching the court yard, Ruby stared in awe of Beacon Academy then her attention went to the weapons.

"He's got a club combo," she squealed noticing another weapon, "She's got a fire brand."

"You really should focus on making friends."

"Would they have cool weapons?"

"Not everything needs to be about weapons."

"Yo, Yang," brought their attention onto Yang's teammates.

"Leonard, Larry, Winston," greeted Yang fist pumping her teammates, "What's up?"

"Besides your fists," remarked Larry.

"Yeah, guys remember my sister Ruby. You met her at last year's Vtal festival."

"She got taller," said Leonard.

"Nay, shorter," said Larry.

"No, difference," said Winston.

"Want to hang out guys?" asked Ruby.

Standing between Ruby and Yang, "We got team sparring coming up," replied Leonard as the three hunters carried Yang away.

It seemed she wasn't putting up much resistance.

"Cat's in the cradle," mumbled Ruby stumbling backwards over some luggage.

"Watch it you, idiot," said the white hair girl pulling a metal briefcase from under Ruby, "These vials of powdered Dust is worth more than your life which I'm willing to sacrifice to recoup the cost," removing a leaking vial of red Dust, "You seem young to be attending Beacon Academy," snapping the case closed.

"Sorry," standing up, "I'm only fifteen."

"Sorry?" shaking the cracked vial in Ruby's face, "Who allows a child into a huntsman academy?"

The dust drifted into Ruby's nose. Sneezing, an explosion sent the vial flying from the irate girl's hand. Bouncing, it rolled across the stone walkway.

Without looking from her book, black hair girl's left foot stopped the rolling vial. Picking it up, she stared at the snowflake emblem on the vial diverting her attention from the emblem to the white hair girl and Ruby.

Walking towards them, "Never apologize to a Schnee," stopping, "especially Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the biggest provider of Dust in Regiment also known for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," tossing the vial towards Weiss.

Catching the vial, "Lies printed by our competitors, Miss…"

"Blake Belladonna."

"Don't waste your small brain on muck," storming away.

"Miss Schnee, I promise make up for the trouble I caused," turning to Blake, "Where did she go?"

Dropping to her knees, she fell backwards onto the stone walkway.

Staring at the sky, "Don't think this is what Yang meant by making friends," she mumbled closing her eyes, "Cat's in the cradle."

Sigh.

"Hello," caused her eyes open to the view of a redheaded green eyed female staring at her.

Wearing a brown metal corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center, she wore a black, elastic mini skirt with a red ankle length around her waist and pair of brown opera-length gloves on both arms.

Underneath her red hair a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. A large bronze gorget covered her neck. A bronze bracelet covered the upper half of her left arm.

Bronze greaves started below her thigh continued to her high heeled brown boots with bronze trim. A pair of cuisses ended above her knees.

Looking up, "Hello," answered Ruby, "you're a student here?"

"Yes," holding her right hand out, "Pyrrha Nikos of Argus in the Kingdom of Mistral."

Gripping Pyrrha's hand, "Ruby Rose of Patch," getting pulled to her feet, "Would you know where the Intention Hall is?"

"Should be on your scroll?"

"It's an app?"

"All the academies have one."

"Oh, I…"

"Use yours to download music," smiling, "I've done the same thing," standing beside Ruby, "Let's walk there together."

"Good idea, why did you came to Beacon? Haven sounds like a natural choice for you."

"Wanted a change," noticing Crescent Rose, "Is that a compact high caliber sniper rifle scythe combo?"

"This is Crescent Rose," revealing the scythe, "You?"

Holding up the javelin, "Miló," securing her shield on the bracer on her left wrist, "and Akoúo̱."

"Cool a javelin, double-edged short sword, rifle," clasping her hands together, "and it has a scope."

"Thanks," hiding her embarrassment, "Crescent Rose is cool, too."

Smiling, "Thanks."

Arriving at the Amphitheater, they saw it was filled with students.

"Why were you laying on the ground?" asked Pyrrha.

"Oh," tapping her index fingers together, "how can I call someone a spoiled brat without sounding mean?"

"You!" caused Ruby to jump into Pyrrha's arms.

"Not again," said Ruby shaking in Pyrrha's arms, "Save me."

Holding a pamphlet towards Ruby, "Take this and read it," said Weiss.

Noticing the pamphlet in Weiss's hand, "What's that?" asked Ruby sliding from Pyrrha's arms.

"Brochure for dummies about the dangers of dust," said Weiss, "and you fit the requirements."

"In other words, you can't sue her," remarked Pyrrha.

"And who are you…Pyrrha Nikos."

"Yes, that's my name?"

Slapping the brochure onto Ruby's forehead, "Pyrrha 'the pride of Mistral' Nikos, the winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row."

Removing the brochure, "So that's important," replied Ruby.

"It's record. She was featured on Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes."

"I don't eat Pumpkin Pete's. Too much sugar and it's bad for my teeth."

"Smart girl. It was pretty cool to be on the box."

Throwing her hands up in the air, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Mic feedback brought their attentions onto Ozpin standing behind a microphone stand.

"Hello, new students," he greeted, "Welcome to Beacon Academy. I'm Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. First, those with weapons must secure them in your assigned locker. You won't receive access until your second year. Second, you have all afternoon to explore the campus. Third, rest up. Tomorrow is your initiation. Thank you."


	9. Slumber Party

Spending the night in the ballroom at Beacon, Ruby stared at her letter.

"Hello, sis," said Yang landing beside her sister, "What are you writing?"

"A letter to my friends back at Signal."

"And not looking at the cute shirtless boys."

"I'm too young for that plus remember what dad did to the boys you brought home."

"I wish he would teach me that one inch punch. So how's the making new friends project going?"

"Zero."

"Zero?"

"Well, met one girl with a shield."

"See made a friend."

"Which got canceled by meeting a rich brat."

"So you made a friend and an enemy."

"And why can't I hang out with your team?"

"How about her?" brought Ruby's attention onto Blake reading a book by candlelight, "It seems she likes to read," grabbing Ruby's ankle, "Let's meet her," dragging Ruby towards Blake.

"Yang!"

Pulling Ruby to her feet, "Hello, like you to meet…"

"Ruby Rose," replied Blake.

"Blake Belladonna," said Ruby.

"You two know each other?" said Yang.

"We met earlier in the courtyard," said Ruby.

"When she…"

"Can't a girl get some sleep around here!" brought onto their attention onto Weiss marching towards them, "You, peasants need to learn noise discipline!"

"You're yelling, Ice Princess," responded Blake.

"Who's this, sis?" asked Yang.

"Great," said Weiss, "Another first year idiot."

"Actually, I'm a third year student."

"Then why are you here?"

"To meet the boys," remarked Ruby.

Their ears caught, "I'm sexy and I know it."

"Is that Vomit Boy wearing bunny PJs?" said Ruby.

"Hello, ladies," staring at Yang's cleavage, "Jaune Arc, here to make you wet."

Snapping her fingers, "Eyes over here," said Weiss.

"Yes, iceberg needing my love to thaw her."

Placing her palm in Jaune's face, "Goodbye to the hand," said Weiss leaving.

"Who's that again?" asked Yang.

"Weiss Schnee," replied Ruby.

"Oh, later, sis."

Watching Yang leave, "Jaune, want to impress my sister?"

"Yes."

"Run your fingers through her hair."

"Thanks," he said snapping then pointing his index fingers like guns at Ruby.

Winking, he smiled then nearly fell over someone while he walked backwards to leave.

"Cat's in the cradle," sighed Ruby.

"Excuse me," brought her attention onto Blake.

"Huh?"

"Why did you say cat's in the cradle?"

"Something my dad taught me when I'm mad."

Watching Ruby crawl into her sleeping bag, Blake blew out the flames of her candles.


	10. Initiation

5:00 am - Wake up - Locker Room

Cradling Crescent Rose in her arms, "It's going to be a whole year. A whole year without my bubby, my pal, trusted friend. Boredom seems better than going a whole year without you, Crescent Rose."

"You're talking to your weapon," brought Ruby's attention onto Weiss.

"You don't?"

"It's a weapon."

"Guess yours it doesn't have a name."

"It's Myrtenaster, a multi-action dust rapier."

"Crescent Rose, this is Myrenaster. Myrenaster, this is Crescent Rose. You, two can keep each company until next year."

"Yeah, they can fix their hair, paint their nails, and talk about boys."

"See, Weiss thinks it's a good idea."

Looking up, "Why?" Weiss said walking away.

Noticing Pyrrha opening her weapon locker, Weiss headed towards her.

"Pyrrha."

"Yes."

"How do you feel about being teammates?"

"Sounds good."

"This will be perfect," thought Weiss, "The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable. I can see it now - we'll be popular, we'll be celebrities, we'll get perfect grades. Nothing could come between us now."

"Now if we find each other," remarked Jaune slipping between Weiss and Pyrrha, "we'll be BTF."

Holding up her hands, "Pick a hand."

"Why?"

"Or I'll do a good deed today if you would make like a tree and leave."

"Why…"

Tip of Milo caught the hood of Jaune's hoodie sending Jaune into the weapons locker.

"Thank you," said Weiss walking away.

"You're welcome," retrieving Milo, "Sorry," helping Jaune to his feet.

6:00 am – Breakfast

Unable to enjoy her breakfast with Crescent Rose in her weapons locker, Ruby's mood didn't improve with some orange haired girl talked with a mouthful of pancakes to someone named Ren. It was like, "Nom, nom, Ren, nom, nom, be, nom, nom, cool, nom, nom, to, nom, nom, be, nom, nom, teammates."

How can anyone eat with their mouthful of food?

"Students report to Beacon Cliff," came on the PA.

7:30 am – Beacon Cliff

Standing at the edge of the cliff, "Students, you will be launched into the Emerald Forest from Beacon Cliff," said Ozpin, "There will be dangers and possibility of death during this initiation. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Every ten minutes a new wave of students to be launched into the Emerald Forest. Students, see you after you collect the relics."

Raising his hand, "How are we post to land?" asked Jaune.

"Employ your landing strategy, Mr. Arc. You learned at your combat school."

"Like whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Sipping his cocoa, "Prove into be interesting."

8 am – Emerald Forest

Ruby used the corkscrew method. The blade sliced throughout tree trunks. Snagging a thick trunk, she corkscrewed downwards to the ground.

Running, she thought about her options for a teammate. Pyrrha. Not bad. Don't know her hobbies. Weiss. Too struck up. Blake. Likes books. What kind of books? Closing her eyes, forget Vomit Boy.

Smack. Landing on her butt, she opened her eyes to Weiss rubbing her head.

"Sorry."

"Sorry?" standing up, "Your eyes opened. Not paying attention. Grimm would chock on you," walking away.

Following Weiss, "Guess, being teammates is out of the question."

"Teammates? I would have to be desperate to accept you as a teammate."

"Thank the Maidens and their mysterious ways," brought her attention onto Jaune secured to a tree by a spear sticking through the hood of his hoodie.

"I hate to be a bother," said Jaune, "but could you get me down? I believe this is Pyrrha's weapon."

Turning around, Weiss grabbed Ruby's right arm.

"Thank you choosing for me," noticing Jaune, "Are we going to get him down?"

"I already did my good deed for the day," said Weiss.

"Can't leave me hanging."

"Dork in a tree," brought Jaune's attention onto Carbin, "Listen up, Jaune," said Carbin, "You are a pebble," picking up a rock, "This is what I do to pebbles," throwing the rock, "Now, you know you're place."

"I rather move to a safer spot."

Smirking, "Why?'

Noticing it got dark quickly, Carbin turned in time for a boulder to smack him.

Couple miles from this, Blake sat in a tree watching this young man throwing a boulder after a rock hit the back of his head. From her spot, she noticed he was tall, tan, blonde, blue eyed and his armor didn't hide his muscular body. She was trying to hold her laughter.

"That teach the sky for dropping a rock," he said rubbing the back of his head, "on my head," looking for the source of laughter, "Hello, fellow hunters and huntresses, I like to be your teammate," rustling in the bush, "Hunters and huntresses why are you hiding in the bush?"

The snort of a Ursua pushed against his nose.

"A teddy bear," grabbing the Ursua by the neck, "I will call you George," noticing the pack of Ursua surrounding him, "You brought friends, George."

Piling on him, young man threw off them.

"George and his friends want to wrestle. I like wrestling."

Ripping George's head off, he watched George dissolve away.

"George went away like everyone else."

Ursua run at him then dropped to its knees then fell forward revealing Blake.

Pulling Gambol Shroud from the Grimm, "You don't pay attention much, do you?"

"I am broke. I cannot pay anything right, pretty cat lady. Want to be teammates?"

"I've been called pretty and a lady. Never at the same time. Yes, I would like to be teammates."

Hugging her, "Thanks, pretty cat lady."

"Welcome. Can you let go before you break my ribs?"

"Sorry, I never learned my full strength," letting go.

"Why do you call me cat lady?"

"Your movements remind me of a cat that liked me."

"What happened to the cat?"

"George ate it."

"Oh," taking at her scroll.

"Know where the relics are, pretty cat lady?"

"Straight this way."

"Do you know the girl in the red hood?"

"Yes. Why?"

"She was my second if you said no."

"What's your name?"

"Ying."

"No last name."

"Just Ying."

"Ying. I'm Blake."


	11. Didn't Start the Fire

"Stop," said Ruby tightening her grip on her borrowed scythe, "what's that sound?"

"Crickets."

Rustling of leaves caused them to stop again.

"Wished, I had Crescent Rose to snipe from a distance."

"Your skills are pathetic then. I had to remove the dust canister from Myrtenaster. "

Staring at her, Ruby seemed to recall Yang had to use power gloves her first year.

"Simple, sis. My first year had to wear power gloves instead of Ember Celica."

"Why?"

"Simple, Ruby," said Tai, "First year is based on skill, not projectile of one's weapon."

"I waited my second year," said Yang.

"Third year for me," said Tai.

"If your skills were above average then…" watching Ruby jump into the tree tops, "Ahem. Rude."

Noticing red eyes surrounding her, "Remember your training Weiss," closing her eyes, "Head up, shoulders back," bringing Myrtenaster align with her nose, "right foot forward. Not that forward! Slow your breathing. Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and…Now!" rushing forward.

Her strike got interrupted by Ruby appearing in front of her slicing the Grimm. Nearly losing her balance, tip of Myrtenaster touched the ground sending a trail of flames towards a tree. The burning tree fell causing flames to separate Weiss and Ruby from the Grimm. Running to high ground, they caught their breath.

"Impatient. Undisciplined. Who trained an idiot like you?"

"My uncle and my dad."

"Then they're poor trainers or you're a poor excuse for a student."

"You started the fire."

"Best in Atlas trained me and you got in my way," walking away, "Maybe, I should've got the perverted dork in tree instead."

Quick swap of her borrowed scythe sliced a tree down.

"Cat's in the cradle," mumbled Ruby.

Speaking of which.

"Need help?" brought Jaune's attention onto Pyhrra staring up at him.

"Maybe," trying to avoid her smirk and the lovely view of her cleavage.

Stop thinking that way, Jaune.

"Well, I'm here to retrieve Miho anyways."

"I thought that was you saying sorry."

Unwrapping her red sash from around her waist, she threw it towards Jaune.

"Tie it around Miho's shaft."

Tying it around Miho, Jaune watched Pyrrha throw Akouo into a tree trunk. Running, she jumped onto the edge of Akouo. Catapulting pass Jaune, she grabbed the shaft allowing her to rest her feet against the tree above Jaune's head.

Wondering how she did that while avoiding a wardrobe malfunction, he didn't notice her pulling Miho free from the tree allowing gravity to pull him downwards. Throwing Miho, Pyrrha pulled her sash causing Miho to arch under Jaune. It struck into the tree.

Sailing past Jaune, she landed then pulled her sash. Jaune landed then slid at Pyrrha's feet.

"Hello," she said smiling.

"Hi," standing up, "Thank you," dusting himself off, "Looks like we're teammates."

"Looks like it," pulling Miho free, "What kind of weapons do you have?" retrieving Akouo.

Unsheathing his sword, "Crocea Mors," revealing his sheath which turned into a shield, "My…" juggling his shield, "My shield," dropping it, "which is collapsible," picking it up, "It's a hand me down. My great, great grandfather used it in the war.

"An heirloom," studying her scroll, "It seems the relics are this way."

"Hieroglyphics like the lost catacombs of Vaccuo only the Gods know where we stuck it. Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas, but I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory" so if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship."

"Say again."

"You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds so put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts

"Why do you talk that?"

"Isn't that how women like to be talk to?"

"Where do you get that idea from?"

Showing her _How to Seduce Women?_ by Luna Shadowcross, she flipped through the pages.

Slapping Jaune's chest with the book, "Word of advice," said Pyrrha, "burn that book."

"Why?"

"It will get you killed by women, husbands, boyfriends, fathers, brothers."

"Really?"

"Only women that like being talked to that way are those who will slit your throat while you're asleep and steal your lien."

"Oh. I'd appreciate your input on how to talk to women the right way?"

"Let's find those relics."


	12. Grimm Trouble

Continuing uphill, they brushed away brown blades of grass.

"You know where you're going?" asked Ruby.

"Of course, I was…"

"Trained by the best in Atlas."

"Don't you forget that. Once, we get pass this foliage. We can get our bearings."

"I think this died."

"What would plant dead grass on a cliff side?"

"Weiss, is that an egg?"

"It is a rock shape like an egg. Again, what would plant dead grass around a rock shaped like an egg?"

"Weiss, why did the sky go dark?"

Using the reflective surface of her shield, Pyrrha noticed Jaune's eyes rested on her butt and staying forward. Pushing a branch, it sung backwards hitting Jaune's face.

Falling onto his butt, "Guess, I need to pay attention."

Helping him to his feet, "Why isn't your aura activated?"

"Aura?"

"You're in Beacon and you don't know what aura is?"

"Of course, do you?"

"Aura is an invisible barrier that manifests from one's soul," making Jaune's eyes stayed on her eyes not on her chest, "Everyone has the capability of generating their own aura which has a wide range of abilities. These abilities and strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors such as experience, training, innate skill and stamina," leaning closer, "Even through humans and faunus can generate aura, it's debated if synthetic being can generate aura. Grimm, being soulless, can't generate aura."

No signs of a headache yet.

"Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers and even increase their own abilities. Weapons and armor can act as a conduit for aura allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. This even applies to nontraditional weapons like my armor or those with robotic prostheses can shield their artificial anatomy with aura except those that use Grimm transplants due to the soulless nature of Grimm."

Still listening.

"Strength of aura degrades with continual use therefore limiting the applications of aura in combat. With time or heavy use, one's aura will decay to the point where they are weakened or even incapacitated," placing her hands against his cheeks, "Aura, a necessary energy source for all Huntsmen and Huntresses, is a powerful ally in battle. It's required to trigger the use of Dust. Activation of aura requires training and willpower. When ones' aura is depleted, they can still feel pain and heat. Training is required to subconsciously have ones' aura cloaked on."

His eyes are staying forward.

"Aura can be recharged. The time required to recharge varies between Hunters and Huntresses."

"So it's like a force shield."

"Exactly. From your cut, yours isn't activated," pressing her hands against his cheeks, "You may feel warm."

A red glow surrounded them slowly healing Jaune's cut.

He did feel warm then noticed a cave.

"Think they're in there," said Jaune walking pass the almost passing out Pyrrha.

Shaking her head, she pulled out her scroll.

Studying her scroll, "No," turning her attention to the drawing of humans fighting a Death Stalker.

"We should still check it out," entering the cave.

"Why does he want to prove that adage about 'Dumb Blondes' right?" she thought following him.

"Do you see anything?" asked Jaune.

"Just a light."

"A light?"

"Yeah, it's over there."

"It's pretty and I fell calm," reaching for it, "Think it's a relic," grabbing it.

Light shot along the exoskeleton of the Death Stalker.

"Pyrrha! It's not a relic!"


	13. Queen of the Castle

On the hilltop, Ying and Blake noticed the circle of stones. Shrugging her shoulder, Blake led Ying into the circle.

Noticing the chess pieces, "I like horses," said Ying picking up the white horse piece, "Cute little pony, Blake," turning his head, "Did some girl just screamed in terror?" noticing Blake looking up, "What do you see?" looking up like Blake, "That birdy looks like a girl with a red hood."

"That's Ruby."

Earlier Ruby and Weiss were hanging onto a large mass of Nevermore feathers.

"You and your stupid sense of direction!" yelled Weiss.

"Your best in Atlas training got us here!"

"Yeah, blame me!"

Staring at the ground, "We can jump for it!"

"Yeah, like I'm going to listen to you and your stupid ideas!"

"That's what landing strategy is for!" letting go.

"How rude!" hugging the Nevermore tighter.

With her arms out, her red cape fluttered in the wind.

Closing her eyes, she hummed, "Now I'm free. Free falling. Now I'm free falling. Free falling. Yeah, I'm free. Free falling. Now I'm free falling. Free falling. Now I'm free falling."

Opening her eyes, "Hi, Jaune," said Ruby sailing pass Jaune.

"Hi, Ruby," said Jaune landing into a tree.

"Free falling, now I'm free falling," she hummed again, "Now I'm free. Free falling. Oh free falling. Now I'm free falling. Now I'm free falling. Free falling. ', now I'm free…Oaf."

Opening her eyes, she stared at the blonde giant that caught her.

"Hi," said Ruby turning her head, "Hi, Blake."

"Hello, Ruby."

"Blake, who's your friend?"

"Ying. You can put her down."

Letting Ruby onto the ground, "You were my second choice," he replied.

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. Where's Ice Princess?"

Ruby pointed to the Nevermore.

"Now how to save her?" asked Blake.

Crash! Their attention went to the Ursa collapsing onto the ground with orange hair girl on its back. Hey, that's the pancake speaker.

"Ahhh, it broke, Ren," looking around, "Ren? Where did you go, Ren?"

Stumbling from the forest, "Nora," he said catching his breath.

Straightening his back, he stared at the dissolving Ursa minus Nora.

"Nora?"

"I'm queen of the castle," brought their attention onto Nora balancing a miniature castle on her nose.

Noticing the trio staring at her, "You, big teddy bear," hugging Ying, "Boop," pressing his nose, "Hope you want to be on our team."

"When did you two meet?" asked Blake.

"Last night," answered Ying.

"Hey, Ren! Found Ying!"

"Nora?" asked Ying, "Do you feel like flying?"

"Of course!" producing Magnhild.

Jumping into Ying's arms, Nora bent her knees turning herself into a human baseball. Aiming, Ying threw Nora towards the Nevermore. Sailing pass the Nevermore, she noticed Weiss clinging to the Nevermore's claw.

"It's Magnhild time!" she said slamming Magnhild onto the Nevermore's skull causing Weiss to fall.

Seeing the falling Weiss, "Here's your hero moment," thought Jaune jumping from tree.

Catching Weiss, produce that pearly white hero smile.

"I caught you, milady."

Looking at her nails, "Did you overlook gravity?" asked Weiss.

"Gravity? Crab baskets."

They fell until Jaune landed face first into the ground.

Landing on Jaune's back, "My hero," Weiss said looking for a cracked nail.

Off in the distance, the Death Stalker chased Pyrrha. Swipe of its left claw sent her into the air. Slapping her with its tail sent her into the arms of Ying.

Catching Pyrrha, "Hello, warrior lady," said Ying.

Noticing Ruby looking at the chess pieces, "Can you put me down?"

He did.

Joining Ruby, "Everybody needs castle to defend," said Pyrrha grabbing the white rook.

"My grandfather liked horses," said Ruby grabbing the white knight.

"Guess, we're going to die together," remarked Blake.

"Not on my watch," said Ruby using Petal Burst.

Reaching the Death Stalker, she swung her scythe. Proving her attacks were ineffective against its thick armor.

"I wished I had Crescent Rose," she mumbled fleeing the Death Stalker.

Overhead, the recovered Nevermore sent a barrage of feathers at Ruby. One feather pinned Ruby's cape to the ground stopping her.

"Hey you!" shouted Weiss.

"His name is Ying," said Blake.

"Ying, can you throw me like her?" pointing to Nora.

Grabbing Weiss, Ying threw her like a javelin towards Ruby.

Aiming Myrtenaster at the Death Stalker, "Think of ice," she thought closing her eyes.

Rising its stinger, the Death Stalker's attempt to strike Ruby got stopped by the wall of ice created by the tip of Myrenaster striking the ground.

"By all childish and dim-witted behavior," said Weiss.

"I get it," said Ruby, "I'm not you."

Sighing, "Listen," placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "I'm not the easiest person to get along, however to be a team. We must work together."

"Bogus!" yelled Ying punching the freed Death Stalker.

Catching the stinger, Ying began turning in a circle. Building up speed, he flung the Death Stalker into the Nevermore.

Jumping onto a rock, "Fellow students, lend me your ears," said Ruby, "Our mission was to retrieve," revealing her chess piece, "these relics that turn out to be chess pieces and return to the cliff. Not to dispatch this Death Stalker and Nevermore, however we can't return until this job is done. If we leave this circle of stone, we have a fighting chance," jumping from her perch, "Weiss, Blake and Ying with me. Jaune, Nora, and Ren with Pyrrha."

With the Nevermore overhead and the Death Stalker giving chase, they headed for a ruined structure in the middle of a canyon.

Nevermore hovered over a ruined stone tower causing Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren to stop while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Ying continued towards the stone tower.

Dodging, weaving through the feathers, "Fore!" yelled Nora five ironing stone bricks at the Nevermore.

Death Stalker rushed towards Nora. Pyrrha and Ren prevented its claws from gripping Nora. Pyhrra threw Miho lodging it in the Death stalkers middle right eye. Jumping, Ren's curved knives caught the space between the stinger and tail causing him to spin along the tip of the stinger.

Nevermore rammed into a section of the walkway separating Pyrrha and Ren from Jaune and Nora. As the stone walkway crumbled under their feet, Nora nine ironed Jaune with Magnhild.

Bouncing off the Death Stalker, Jaune got to his feet in time to use his shield to protect Pyrrha as she retrieved Miho.

"Nora," said Jaune, "It's Magnhild time."

Bringing Magnhild onto the Death Stalker's exoskeleton allowing Ren to land, Nora jumped onto Akouo. Pyrrha pushed Nora upwards. Laughing, Nora brought full force onto the Death Stalker causing its stinger to break then impaling itself. Staggering, it slipped off the canyon plummeting to its death.

"It's truly died," said Jaune.

"Only in the movies," replied Ren, "do they came back."

Sending the Death Stalker into the canyon with its head impaled by its own stinger.

Following the spiral staircase upwards, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Ying dodged as the Nevermore slammed into the staircase. Stone under her feet fell away causing Blake to fall.

Throwing his chain towards the falling Blake, her momentum carried her out of the beak of the Nevermore. It caught the loop of chain.

Noticing Blake swinging on Ying's chain, "I got a plan!" shouted Ruby Rose Bursting towards Blake.

Wrapping her section of chain around a stone pillar which fell over, she pulled as the Nevermore slowly dragged her and the pillar.

"Blake," brought her attention onto Ruby, "need to borrow your chain ribbon."

Bracing her left foot against the fallen pillar, "Here," tossing her chain ribbon to Ruby.

Burst of speed towards Ying holding his end of the chain.

"Ying, can you hold this end of the ribbon?"

Looking at his empty left hand, "Ok," catching the ribbon.

Securing the other end to another column always a column to be needed.

Joining Ruby as she aimed herself at the Nevermore, "Only you would come up with a plan like this," said Weiss.

Pulling back the ribbon "Think your Atlas training can handle this," said Ruby with a smile.

"Ha," aiming Myrenaster at The Nevermore.

Realeasing the tension, Ruby shot towards the Nevermore. Catching its neck with the scythe blade, Ruby run up the mountain side.

"Steps," thought Weiss thought causing Glyphs to mark Ruby's path upwards.

Jumping over the cliff edge, the blade of her scythe pinned then sliced through the Nevermore's neck.

Staring at her fellow students, "Dad, it is about the jazz," thought Ruby resting her scythe on her right shoulder.

Noon - Beacon Academy - Amphitheater

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark," said Ozpin, "on the stage. Having recovered the black bishop relics will form Team CRDL to be led by Cardin Winchester. Now Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren having recovered the white rook relics will form Team JNPR led by Jaune. Finally, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Ying form Team RWBY having recovered the white knight relics to be led by Ruby."

"Another interesting batch of students," remarked Gylnda.


	14. Next Day

Curtain rose. Stage lights revealed Weiss before a microphone.

"_Mirror, tell me something,_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_" filtered from her mouth.

"_Mirror, tell me something,_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_Fear of what's inside of me;_

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_" there was Whitney clapping and her father. Could he at least show some pride.

_"Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see!_

_I can keep it from the world,_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?"_

A large suit of armor rose up preparing to attack her.

_"Mirror, mirror, tell me something,_

_Who's the loneliest of all?"_

Pulling out Myrtenaster, Weiss danced around the armor's slow attacks landing several quick strikes which did little damage. Getting knocked down, she felt warm blood running down the left side of her face. Creating glyphs allowed her to jump around in midair and move quickly.

Myrtenaster and the armor about to collide, shriiiiiiil.

"Aaaaaa," falling out of bed.

Shriiiiiiil, "Wake up!"

Shriiiiiiil went Ruby's whistle.

"Ruby Rose!"

"Yes, Weiss Schnee! It's time to wake up! Get to our first official order of business as Team RWBY!"

"Like making you swallow that whistle," remarked Weiss.

"No, silly. Tell her Team RWBY!"

"Redecorate," replied Ying, "Why, I don't know."

"We still need to unpacked and clean," said Blake.

There went that whistle again.

"Alright, Weiss, Blake, Ying, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their mission. Ain't that right team?"

"Yes, team leader!" said Blake and Ying.

"And our teammate Weiss decided to sleep while our room needs to rearranged. Organized. Fit our needs to be the best team in Beacon. Bonsai!"

"Bonsai!" went Blake and Ying.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," thought Weiss.

Ying stared at an empty space on the wall. Hanging a replica of The Forever Fall Forest by Mony Reak, Weiss made sure it was straight with her use of a level. Blake brought up her books making sure no one read her copy of _Ninjas in Love._ Putting up the drapes, Ruby trimmed it with her scythe. It seemed she trimmed too much. Studying their handing work, thye came to one conclusion.

"This isn't going to work," said Weiss.

"It is a bit cramp," remarked Blake.

"Maybe you girls should get rid of your stuff," remarked Ying.

"Or we can get rid of the beds," said Ruby, "and replace them with bunk beds."

"That sounds dangerous," replied Weiss.

"Cool," said Ying.

"Sounds efficient," remarked Blake.

"Should do a team vote?" asked Weiss.

"We just did," answered Ruby moving towards their beds.

The bottom bunk was Ying's while Blake's top bunk was placed on a stack of books. Suspended by rope over Weiss's bed was Ruby's.

Studying their work, "Objective completed," said Ruby, "Now breakfast. Then air bus into Vale."

6:00 am - Breakfast – Cafeteria

"It's not even a class day," said Weiss sipping her coffee with her pinkie out.

"Ruby wanted to get early to catch the flight into Vale," said Blake looking at her scroll.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just keeping updated on Adam Taurus's trial."

"I don't care what side judges him as long he gets atomized."

Blake stared at her.

"You heard me. Adam Taurus doesn't deserve a chance of surviving."

"Can I ask why?"

"He's a murder and doesn't matter he's a Faunus. He and the Red Claw terrorize my family. White Fang needs to stay out this and let justice be served."

"It isn't justice if it's one sided."

"Can you believe her?" noticing Ruby slowly sipping on her carton of milk, "What has your attention?"

"Him," replied Ruby.

They watched Jaune walking towards Team YLLW's table.

"Isn't that your sister?" asked Blake.

"It is."

Jaune run his fingers through Yang's hair. One punch from her sent Jaune bouncing out the exit door.

"I wonder how long before he realize Yang doesn't like her hair being messed with."

7:00 am – Courtyard

Standing behind a sound system, "First year students, I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is rock and roll Beacon!"

_"Well, the kids are all hopped up and ready to go_

_They're ready to go now_

_They got their surfboards and they're going to the discotheque a-go-go_

_But she just couldn't stay, she had to break away_

_Well, Mantel really has it all oh yeah, oh yeah."_

Noticing his mug rattling on the top of his desk, "Seems Miss Xiao Long started early this time," said Ozpin.

_"Sheena is a punk rocker_

_Sheena is a punk rocker_

_Sheena is a punk rocker now_

_Sheena is a punk rocker_

_Sheena is a punk rocker_

_Sheena is a punk rocker now_

_Sheena is a punk rocker_

_Sheena is a punk rocker_

_Sheena is a punk rocker now."_

Walking past dancing students, Glynda ducked her head as discs flew pasted her head.

_"Well the kids are all hopped up and ready to go_

_They're ready to go now_

_They got their surfboards and they're going to the discotheque a- go-go_

_But she just couldn't stay, she had to break away_

_Well, Mantel really has it all, oh yeah, oh yeah."_

Noticing the source of adolescence display of abandonment, Glynda walked towards Yang.

_Sheena is a punk rocker_

_Sheena is a punk rocker_

_Sheena is a punk rocker now_

_Sheena is a punk rocker_

_Sheena is a punk rocker_

_Sheena is a punk rocker now_

_Sheena is a punk rocker_

_Sheena is a punk rocker_

_Sheena is a punk rocker now_

With a twist of Disciplinarian, Glynda caused Yang to fall hitting the sound system with her chin then hung her upside down.

"Hi, Miss Goodwitch," said Yang with a smile, "You're upside."

"Miss Xiao Long, you decided to dispute the academy early this year."

"They needed a proper greeting."

"In my office, Miss Xiao Long."

Turning, Glynda twisted her wrist causing Yang to drop onto her head. Rubbing her head, Yang danced her way towards Glynda's office.

7:30 am Hallway of the Students' Dorm.

"I don't understand it. I'm team leader of Team JNPR. My complexion has cleared up. Why won't girls like Weis or Yang go for me?"

Noticing the bulletin broad, he saw Bilko INC. Fake IDS. Test scores without studying. Boy's restroom B-52.

"What do I have to lose besides my lien?"

Walking into the smoke filled room, he noticed hunters smoking lotus. Walking pass the line of hunters, Jaune reached a green haired woman sitting behind a desk reading _Return of a Ninja's Love_.

"Hi, I need to see Mr. Bilko," said Jaune.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked Debbie Tiffany.

"No."

"Take a number. Back of the line."

"It's an emergency."

"Animal, vegetable, or mineral?"

"Sexual?"

"Whoo!" came from the line of hunters.

Pushing a red button causing two red lights flash and a wailing siren to go off, "He'll see you immediately," motioning to the stall door between the two flashing red lights.

Entering, Jaune saw a rodent faunus with his hand out.

"Ah, my man, it's good to see you," shaking Jaune's hand, "How are you doing? Seat down."

"Good," sitting down.

"How can I help the team leader of Team JNPR?"

"I want someone with huge breasts or bank account. Maybe both."

"Sweet stirring of passionate youth with early retirement on the tip of their manroot."

"I want to get laid before thirty or be able to pay for it before sixty."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Technically?"

"You came to the right place," standing up, "Bilko INC, stands for quality. I can get you a date with the most primo lady in this school," pulling a cord revealing Pyrrha's picture behind tan drapes, "Pyrrha Nikos."

French horns blared.

"Johnny," said Bilko, "why don't you tell Jaune how happy he'll be with Pyrrha?"

"Right," came over PA, "Mr. Bilko. Pyrrha Nikos, age eighteen, attends Beacon Academy. The pride of Mistral. The winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. It's record plus Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes."

Looking under the desk, Jaune couldn't find Johnny.

"Included in your night to remember matching set of Cock Mouth luggage."

Set of luggage appeared.

"That's Cock Mouth luggage, the first name in travel for over thirty years. And now back to you, Mr. B."

Jaune clapped with the invisible crowd.

"Thank you, Johnny," replied Bilko sitting down, "There she is, Jaune, waiting to be plucked."

"I had different options."

"Like?"

"Weiss Schnee."

"Poor little rich girl."

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Fiery blonde likes to fist."

"Likes to be fisted."

"Likes to fist," shifting through paper, "According to the data, Pyrrha is perfect. Let me see," tapping his fingers together, "Are you set with a large amounts of lien?"

Showing his wallet, "Yes."

"No guarantees or refunds."

"Understand," holding his hand out which stayed there as Bilko gathered the paperwork.

Readjusting the 'Newly Reopened' banner, the owner of From Dust until Dawn climbed down only to slip off the ladder.

His sore butt didn't prevent him from hearing, "Here let me help you up."

His eyes rested on the mint green haired, red eyed, dark toned young lady.

"Excuse me," helping him to his feet, "Can you help me find this shop?" showing him a piece of paper, "I'm not from around here."

Getting the information, she thanked the old man. Walking past an alleyway, her ears caught, "You know your scroll has GPS," brought her attention onto silver haired, gray eyed young man.

"Mercury," walking towards him, "I will pay you to shut up," dangling the lien wallet in front of his face.

"That's not yours and really return it."

"One, why should I return it?"

"Simple, first day here. Don't want to get caught because of your sticky fingers."

"Thought you like my sticky fingers."

"You won't use them on me."

Pulling a yellow lien from the wallet, "It could be yours for five minutes of silence," dangling in front of him.

"No deal since you didn't throw in you being topless."

Throwing the yellow lien onto the ground, she walked away.

"She wants me," he said walking after her.


	15. Browsing

8:00 am

Entering Tukson's Book Trade, Mercury headed towards a shelf of books while Emerald went to the counter.

Slapping the top of the bell, "Be right there," came from the back of the store.

Two wooden doors swung by a man carry two stacks of books walked backwards.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade," turning to his right, "We have every book under the sun," putting the stacks down, "How can I help you?"

"Just browsing," answered Mercury.

"Actually, I was wondering if you have a copy of _The Thief and the Butcher_."

"Yes, we do."

"Would you like a copy?"

"No, just wondering."

Thud with Mercury closing a book.

"What about _Violet's Garden_ in paperback?" asked Emerald.

"He's got it," closing another book, "Hardback, too."

"Options are nice."

"No pictures," closing another book, "Hey. Got any comics?"

"Near the front," replied Tukson keeping his attention on Emerald.

"Oh wait," replied Emerald, "How about the biography of Richard III?"

"Not familiar with him."

"What was this place called again?" asked Mercury.

"Tukson's Book Trade," answered Tukson keeping his eyes on Emerald.

"And you're Tukson?" remarked Emerald.

"That's right."

"And you're the one who came with the catchphrase?"

"That's right."

"And what's it again?" asked Mercury.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade. We have every book under the sun."

"Except for a biography on Richard III."

"Just a catchphrase."

"More like false advertising," closing another book.

"Speaking of which," said Emerald, "Richard III would kill his disloyal followers like those who can't keep promises, Tukson."

It went dim when Mercury pushed the switch near him.

"I hear you're planning on moving to Vacuo before telling Sienna Khan where your loyalties lay."

It went dim again when Mercury pushed the middle switch.

"That wouldn't make your brothers in the Red Claws of the White Fang not happy," leaning closer, "Neither are we. You do know who we are, don't you?"

Now it was dark because Mercury pressed the final button.

"Yes, lapdog."

Walking towards them, "So are you going to fight back?" asked Mercury.

"Yes!" popping out his claws.

Leaping onto the counter, he jumped swiping at Emerald only to miss then sailed into Mercury's left foot. Slamming against the counter, he stared down the barrel of Thief's Respite.

Smiling, "Don't break promise you can't keep," said Emerald pulling the trigger.

Exiting Tukson's Book Trade, Emerald stretched her shoulders.

Noticing the X-Ray and Vav comic in Mercury's hand, "Why did you take that?" asked Emerald.

"I like the pictures and not for a well written story."

9:00 am

"Why are we following Blake?" asked Weiss.

"Simple Blake knows where Tukson's Book Trade is," answered Ruby trying to contain her squealing.

"And why are we going to Tukson's?" asked Weiss.

"To check out some new books," answered Blake.

"Ain't that awesome!" watching Weiss roll her eyes, "Ying, why did you come to Beacon?"

"Ozpin asked me to."

"Why?"

"Cause I would be heading to Tartarus mines."

The girls stopped then stared at him.

"Why were you heading to the mines of Tartarus?" asked Blake.

"Broke the farmer's arm."

"Why did you break the farmer's arm?"

"He slapped his wife."

"Why did he slap her?" asked Weiss.

"Cause she was being nice to me."

"How was she being nice to you?"

"She let me touch the bumps on her chest."

"Let's get going," said Weiss.

Standing before B-52, Pyhrra sighed placing her hand against the door.

Entering B-52, Pyhrra walked past the line of hunters with their eyes covered.

"He's waiting for you," said Debbie Tiffany pointing to the stall door between the flashing lights.

Entering the stall, Bilko shook her hand.

"Hello, sitdown," said Bilko, "How can I help the pride of Mistral?"

Sitting down, "According to your flyer, you provide dates."

"Yes, in fact, according to my data I have the prefect man for you unless you got different options."

"I like a date with Jaune Arc."

"I believe I can help."

9:30 am

Arriving at the bookstore, Team STQR noticed the peacekeeper's cars and a healers' carrier. Reaching the barrier tape, they watched a white sheet covered gurney.

Noticing Team RWBY, "What to see a dead body, kids?" said the assistant healer flipping the sheet over.

Ruby and Weiss looked away.

"Is that what they look like after I hug them," said Ying.

"I know that face," thought Blake.


	16. Training Partners

10:00 am - Hostel

Arriving at hostel, Ruby and Weiss were finishing their unpacking. While in the lobby, Blake stared at the bulletin board while Ying stared at her.

"Ying, stay with Ruby and Weiss," said Blake.

"Why?"

Turning her attention to him, "I got some personal business to handle."

"You don't need me to protect you."

Smiling, "Sweet," brushing her left hand across his cheek, "No," kissing his left cheek, "Now go," pointing towards the lounge chairs.

"Will call if need help?"

"Yes, I will call," watching him walk towards the lounge chairs.

Stopping, he witnessed her motioning to continued walking.

Sitting down, he waited for Ruby and Weiss.

Pulling a black cloak from her pouch, "He's sweet," wrapping the cloak around her, "however this is personal matter," covering her face.

Walking towards Jaune in his school uniform near a bench overlooking Beacon, "Jaune, my man," greeted Bilko shaking his hand, "How's my would-be Romero?"

"So this is my chance with Weiss or Yang."

"Well, Weiss is in Vale and Yang is cleaning windows."

"Then why are we here if I can't start my training with Weiss or Yang?"

"Simple, this is the perfect spot for it," placing his arm around Jaune, "Most romantic setting in the academy. Just you, the skyline and your training partner."

"Training partner?"

"Hi, Jaune," brought their attention onto Pyhrra in her school uniform.

"Pyrrha? Why do I feel let down?" pulling Bilko to the side, "I don't know if I can go with this. Can I just practice with myself?"

"You've done enough of that already," putting his arm around Jaune, "Before you enter the major league with Weiss or Yang, you need to train with a minor to get you over the Mendoza Line," leading Jaune towards Pyrrha, "Now for the rest of Winter you two are gonna have nothing but fun," placing them on the bench, "Now, the first lesson-necking," standing before a back drop of Beacon at night, "The place – Lover's lane," pushing play on his scroll, "The reason – well, you're young," spraying the air with the scent of love which smelt like cheap perfume, "Now, what's the first thing you guys do?"

They shifted themselves away from each adding the distance between them.

"Aw, no, no, no, no," motioning them to get off the bench, "Watch me," sitting beside a sex doll.

Yawning, he draped his right arm across the top of the bench allowing him to grope the doll's breast. Turning her head to stare into her rubber eyes, he assaulted the doll causing his students' eyes widen at the sight of him raping a sex doll.

Getting up, he let Jaune sit beside the sex doll. Jaune tried his luck only to be slap by the sex doll. Replacing the doll with Pyrrha, Jaune groped Pyrrha's right breast with her shirt still buttoned. Frustrated, Jaune didn't notice Pyrrha unbuttoning her shirt.

"Jaune," brought his attention onto Pyrrha.

Smiling, Pyrrha flashed Jaune allowing him to view her breasts secured by her white bra.

"Now," bringing their attention onto Bilko carrying the sex doll, "this step can make or break a successful date," turning the doll around to show its back, "One handed approached to unfastening a bra, a basic skill that must be mastered. Watch closely as I demonstrate. There's the hook. The snap. There's the double hook. There is the dreaded mini hooks. And if you play cards right, there's the easy open frontal assault."

11:00 am

Arriving at the Drunken Squid, Blake stepped through the two swinging doors. Studying the interior, she headed towards the bar.

Sitting down, "I'll have a Shibboleth."

"What year?"

"4020."

"I may have a bottle in the back," walking towards a red curtain, "Follow me. You must be sure of authorization."

Following inside, the door closed. Her right foot went back catching a thug under his chin. Before she could draw her sickle, she felt a barrel pressed against her skull.

"May I ask who you are?" asked the bartender noticing her fingers moving towards her hair bow, "No, tricks."

Simple pull revealed her cat ears.

"Wait a minute," shining a light in Blake's face, "Lady Belladonna."

Smiling, "Hello, Zeis."

"Relax, everyone. Back up front," motioning to a chair, "Sit down. You've grown," sitting across from her, "Sorry. Since Adam's arrest been on edge."

"How bad?"

"Another war between faunus and humans may happen. Weren't you post to be on that mission?"

"Yes," avoiding eye contact.

"Guess. It went bad."

"It did," looking away, "I saw Tukson's dead body. Need assessment of recent deaths of faunus."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Yes, like a bottle of apple cider."

Noon

Cleaning the windows of Beacon Tower, "_Wax on._

_Wax off._

_Wax on._

_Wax on._

_Must keep Beacon shining_," sung Yang.

There's Glynda giving her tour for would be recruits.

"Welcome to Beacon," mocked Yang, "We has the top hunters of Remnant and the future guardians of Remnant," pointing her index finger into her mouth, "Gag me."

A smile formed on her lips as her hands begin unbuckling her pants.

"Any questions?" asked Glynda.

"Yeah," said a recruit pointing behind Glynda, "Is she part of the tour?"

Turning, she rubbed the sides of her nose with her index finger and thumb.

"This is new moon of winter," remarked Glynda, "Not a full moon of winter."

Twisting her wrist caused the window glass to slap Yang's naked rear end. Losing her balance, Yang fell. With a twist, Glynda caused the rope to wrap around Yang's left ankle. Hanging upside allowed the rest of Beacon to know that Yang really was blonde.

Walking into the hostel, Blake's ears caught, "What's that in your hand?"

It came from Weiss.

"You left Ying by himself."

"And did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Not the point. And you return with a bottle of cheap liquor."

"What's wrong?" asked Ruby.

"Ruby," placing the back of her right hand against her forehead, "my team leader. I've wronged you. Smell my degradation," removing the cap from the bottle.

Sniffing the contents in the bottles, Ruby took the bottle.

Watching Ruby drinking the bottle, "Ruby Rose, you're too young to be drinking," taking the bottle from Ruby.

Taking the bottle back, "I'm not too young to be drinking apple cider, " taking another swing.

"Like warm cider," replied Ying taking a drink, "on a cold day with a little cinnamon."

"Huh?" said Weiss.

Taking the bottle from Ying, "It is a bottle of apple cider," said Blake, "I brought a bottle of cider," shaking the bottle, "It seems Ruby and Ying emptied the bottle, " looking at Weiss, "It seems we don't any left for us."

Standing inches from Blake's nose, Weiss's nostrils flared. Turning, she headed towards the rec room.

9:00 pm Hostel

"As the Dragon rushed towards them, the lovers jumped off the cliff," looking at the sleeping Ying, "Never to be seen again," smiling, "Goodnight, Ying," closing her book.

Tucking Ying into his bed, she kissed his left cheek.

"You're babying him," said Weiss.

"Someone has to watch over him."

"You may be my teammate until four years are up. Doesn't mean I've to like you."

"Something we both can agree on."


	17. First Day of Class

Aurora borealis from the shields drifted through the windows causing the interior of Schnee's mansion to look like a prison.

"No, no, no. Jacques, help me," followed by thump, thump, thump of a body rolling down the stairs.

Flash from snow slamming against the shield caused a moment of brightness. One moment just a body then a figure standing over the body. Turning, the red hair, white mask, dark horns stared at her.

"Weiss Scheeeeee!" reaching for her.

Blareeee from Ruby's air horn caused Weiss's head against the frame of Ruby's bed.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" yelled Ruby.

Blareeee!

"Ruby, you are going to be permanently put to sleep!"

"First class. Yes, that's the mission today, Team RWBY! When Weiss finally gets out of bed."

"Correct, team leader Ruby!" said Blake and Ying.

"Is it too late to change teams?" mumbled Weiss.

7:30 am – Breakfast - Dining Hall

Wearing a red plaid skirt, a brown jacket over a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar, Ruby really missed her cape. She had to wait until next year to wear it along with Crescent Rose.

Reading her scroll, "Let's see Glynda does a refresher course," said Ruby, "Professor Port for Grimm Studies," controlling her laughter, "Professor Oobleck, teacher of history and does field trips during the third year. Professor Peach teaches plant science. Professor Greene teaches stealth and security. Professor Mulberry teaches weapon crafting and upkeep. Sounds like my favorite class," noticing the cafeteria empty, "Guys? Guys, where are you?" looking at the time, "Cat's in the cradle!"

Getting up, she rushed to her first class.

8 am - Glynda Goodwitch - Refresher Course

Sitting between Blake and Weiss, "You, guys left me," whispered Ruby.

"You were too involved with your scroll," said Weiss, "to notice the time to leave for class."

"Ying wanted to carry you to class," remarked Blake.

"And you stopped him?"

"Attention, first year students," bringing their attention to Glynda standing behind a podium, "I am Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch," she said, "I give refresher lectures to first year students from Winter semester through Spring semester," tapping her scroll, "Today's lecture dust. Dust is the source of energy on Remnant. The physical properties of dust make it incredibly useful for a variety of purposes, particularly used by hunters and huntresses in their weapons. There is a distinctive shimmering sound when in use.

Dust is a reference to the primordial state which mankind was born from. As a natural resource, it has been referred to as "Nature's Wrath" or more prosaically as an energy propellant.

According to the ancient legends, mankind was fighting a losing struggle against creatures of darkness known as the Grimm. Through their resourcefulness and ingenuity, humanity managed to discover and harness dust in order to battle the Grimm.

The advent of dust became the turning point in the struggle with the Grimm. After mankind drove back the Grimm and built civilizations, dust was integrated into everyday life in Remnant.

Despite its widespread use and prevalence in society, humanity has yet to understand the origins or the implications of the involvement with dust. As an energy source, dust can be triggered by the Aura of humans and faunus.

Dust can be found in crystalline and powdered form. Dust is highly explosive in both forms. The powdered form appears to be more volatile since something as innocuous as a sneeze is enough to detonate a cloud of dust," looking at Ruby, "Crystalline dust is safe enough to leave out on display whereas powdered dust is dispensed from tubes on the wall and stored in portable cylindrical canisters.

For unknown reasons, dust does not function outside of the atmosphere of Remnant eliminating the possibility of space flight.

There are the four basic colors are red, blue, yellow, and green. These four types can be combined to form other types of dust, each with its own unique properties.

Red dust can be used to create fire as fireballs and fire waves," noticing Weiss's glee, "Dark orange dust used to create rocks. When used with a weapon, this can fire large stones as projectiles or used defensively.

Bright Orange dust can be turned to a fiery projectile when superheated. When splattered onto the ground when blocked, it makes weaponry out of obsidian and melts ice by generating heat.

Yellow dust can generate electricity in forms such as bolts of lightning and electrical currents. This dust can be used to stun enemies. It also interferes with electronics, including prostheses.

Green dust used to create plants, however you can't eat this. It still tastes like dust.

Blue dust creates water.

Light blue dust create ice in any shape, such as crystals, thin sheets or even large structures like curved ramps or platforms that float in water.

Cyan dust can form light energy into solid objects. It's the rarest type of dust. Should be noted that Atlas is known as the father of Hard-Light dust, other words they are a major users and creators of technology that uses this dust.

Another use for cyan or hard-light dust is creation of shields for Amity Coliseum to protect the crowds from the hunters and huntresses' weapons or like the cities of Argus and Atlas for defense.

Black and purple dust can be used to manipulate gravitational fields like pull objects or create a field that pushes outward. This dust is used in public transport to make vehicles hover like the tracks of Argus Limited allowing the trains to move faster and more efficiently by hovering above the tracks.

Some Hunters and huntresses have incorporated this dust into their weapons for a stronger impact or to recall thrown weapons.

Giant black crystals can cause the pieces of land to levitate thus creating floating islands like the ones above Lake Matsu in Anima and airborne city of Atlas.

White dust creates wind in its various forms, such as gusts and tornadoes.

As Remnant's primary source of functional power, dust has many uses in everyday life. In other classes, you will learn more of its uses in combat. Vehicles run on Combustion dust. There are refueling stations across Remnant. Nearly all screens from Scrolls to computers are made with Hard-light dust.

One example from early in Remnant's history was when Mantle integrated dust into their houses like the use of stoves using Fire dust to heat the burners. Construction workers use a levitating cart to haul bricks. Buildings do not need to be connected to a central power grid in order to power lights.

The Schnee Dust Company is one of the largest producers of dust in Remnant," again that Schnee pride, "Dust is mined from the Schnee Quarry, purified, and transported by railway lines or by sea to distributors then sold to the public by dust shops."

9:45 am - Professor Bartholomew Oobleck - History

Sitting between Weiss and Blake, Ruby noticed they were taking notes.

Unscrewing the cap off his thermos, "I am Professor Oobleck," said the dark green haired man, "and the purpose of history is to learn from the past to prevent the same mistake," sipping from his thermos, "Is faunus a joke on evolution?" noticing a reaction from Weiss and Blake, "History shows us, faunus are capable of emotion like humans despite their animal like traits. Despite their nomadic lifestyle, faunus are territorial like humans. Some learned to be farmers which have been look down by faunus like the Red Claw," releasing fireballs from Antiquity's Roast, "Despite some faunus learning to be farmers, faunus were better warriors while humans proved to be better farmers leading to faunus hiring humans to be caretakers.

The conflict between faunus and humans came from humans taking the faunus's hunting grounds. Atlas took land for the dust deposit."

"Professor Oobleck," asked Weiss, "Why does Altas get hated on?"

"Simple, Miss Schnee during the Island War, Mantle used gravity crystal to steal an island from Vale. This island become Altas," sipping his coffee, "Coinciding Mistral was part of Vale. Sold to the faunus only for Mantle to invade then set up a puppet council in Mistral. One can see why Altas earned that reputation.

"The Great War show faunus can cooperate with humans," noticing Blake's raised hand, "Yes, Miss Belladonna?"

Lowering her hand, "Professor," said Blake, "You seem to know alot about faunus history."

"I had the privilege to talk to a chronicler."

Noticing Blake's eyes widen, "Is that important?" whispered Ruby.

"Yes since the last chronicler died almost twenty years back."

"Oh."

"For context, faunus had an oral history. During the Faunus War, generations of faunus history were wiped out in a single battle. The King of Vale sent his hunters and huntresses into the battlefield to perverse this history."

"Preserving history of a bunch of animals," remarked Cardin, "waste of time."

Sipping more coffee, "Really, Mr. Winchester. Heard of Queen Belit of Askalon?"

"No. Why she's some important faunus queen?"

"No. She was one of the Three Kings that originally ruled Remnant. She castrated her male lovers when they didn't satisfy her."

Cardin's eyes widen.

"Let's not forget what she did to her female lovers. Yes, Queen Belit was an equal opportunity abuser. She would make her female lovers infertile if they get pregnant by a man. It seems giving birth was a form of disloyalty to Belit," refilling his mug, "Since you asked about faunus rulers, King Bran Mak Morn of Caledon was considered a faunus. Yes, another ruler from the Three Kingdoms era. Queen Belit, King Bran Mak Morn, and King Meng Huo are the three rulers from the Three Kingdoms era," sipping more coffee, "Mantle invaded Mistral for the purpose of gaining cheap labor by using faunus as labor. This led to the Faunus Rights Revolution aka Faunus War, a three year war that proved to be a ten year war. The Battle of Tippecanoe was the starting point.

Led by General Byrd Pelosi, hundred and seventy Mantle soldiers' job separated the men, women, and children into groups. They emerged the male children with the men getting them ready to be hauled away for the mines.

General Pelosi was ready to whip a prisoner of war turned personal servant to the General for reporting seeing faunus warriors armed with clubs ready to attack. Full of fire water…"

"Fire water?" asked Ruby.

"Mixing fire dust in water," answered Blake.

"An early form of alcohol," added Weiss.

"Correct," replied Oobleck, "Full of fire water, General Pelosi was going to the servant to the beat of a drum.

Cries of, 'Humals! Humals!' That's a combination of humans and animals in other words an early name for faunus.

Dropping his whip, the General unshealthed his sword. Running to close the gate, he got his brains bashed in with a club. Of the hundred seventy soldiers, five were allowed to live to report the massacre.

Battle of Bendhorse was Mantle's revenge. Faunus built a camp by studying Mantle's forts. It impressed General Jackson Drew. Bendhorse earned its name from the terrain that could bend horses. Tallpoosa River curved like a U. In the middle of the U was the Faunus camp.

Drew's second in command in General Coffee Call placed his troops across the river at the bend. Drew used his artillery to battle down their defense only for the cannonballs to stick into the soft wall which allowed the faunus with rifles to snipe cannoneers.

Successfully stealing canoes, Call slowly transported fifty soldiers before the faunsu focused their attention since they believed the walls were impregnable.

Preparing his soldiers for a frontal attack, Drew had the cannons continue their bombardment on the soft wooden wall. The cannons stopped allowing the soldiers to sprint towards the wall.

Reaching the wall, archers secured the rope ladders to the edge of the walls. Despite getting impaled by the scales planted in the ground and along the walls, the soldiers climbed as snipers took shots at them. Enough got over and fought their way to the gate. Opening the gate allowed rest of Drew's forces in. Forcing the faunus into buildings, Drew had the buildings sent on fire. Warriors, women, children burned to death. No quarter given and was taken. War is hell as a famous general during the Great War once said," refilling his cup, "Stillman's Run was when a faunus leader Blackhawk was looking for peace. His tribe suffered from a bad hunting season. He sent three faunus with the white flag of truce only for two hundred seventy and five drunken, undisciplined soldiers shot the three faunus. Seeking justice Blackhawk led five warriors on a suicide mission. Their surprise attack allowed them to kill thirty soldiers before disappearing into the foliage near Old man River.

Chief Blackhawk was captured and made a noble faunus. Being a proud warrior, a noble faunus is considered an insult. They led through the streets of Mantle like a pet. He died a broken man," refilling his cup, "Greatest victory for the faunus was the Battle of Matterhorn. It started as response when Chief Manic Mare attacked a carven of lumberjacks on Bronzeman Trail, a trail used by miners and lumberjacks. Lumberjacks used the trail to haul limber to build Fort Boothill.

Manic Mare's well-hidden warriors attacked the cavern three miles from the fort. Waiting for a response from the fort which came when fifty soldiers on horseback left the fort heading towards the carven, Manic Mare waited on his horse. Then saw a thirty soldiers on foot emerged from the fort led by Captain Judd Fetterman, a brash captain that was impulsive under fire.

A quick count of eighty headed towards Manic Mare and his nine warriors instead of rescuing the lumberjacks. Outnumbered by eight to one. Soldiers had better weapons, slept in warm beds, and had Mantle's blessing to kill faunus. Manic Mare loved his odds as he ordered his warriors to move forward so the soldiers got a better view of them.

Third time in three weeks that Fetterman's men left the safety of the fort. Captain Fetterman's plan was to cut off the faunus's retreat. His men maneuvered around cottonwoods along the banks of Big Piney then marched across the frozen surface covered by snow.

Leading the horse soldiers was Lieutenant Grummound. Experience taught Fetterman that faunus had a plan. The plan was simple to kill as many humans then burn the fort to the ground. Now Manic Mare played a waiting game with the Captain and Lieutenant.

The horse soldiers went up the steep hill firing only for the bullets sailed over the faunus's head. The faunus falling back caused the horse soldiers to stop. It seemed the Lieutenant did learn his lesson after all.

Manic Mare ordered his warriors to act confused. One dismounted to check if his horse was lame. Another dragged his mount by the bridle like the horse was too exhausted to ride. Manic Mare actually got off his horse to make a fire. He ordered a faunus to ride toward the Mantle soldiers which he did. It worked. It removed any doubts that a trap was waiting for the soldiers.

Fetterman ordered a charge. Horse soldiers galloped while the foot solders double timed it. The trail they followed narrowed into steep slope descending into a valley. Focusing on the ten faunus the Captain didn't notice the trail rising behind then like a wall blocking any chance of rescue or escape. Disbelief hit the soldiers as the ten faunus charged at them.

Manic Mare split his warriors in two rows of five.

"Today is a good day to die," remarked Manic Mare, "Hok-he!"

Both rows headed towards the soldiers. Grummond and his forty nine horse soldiers rushed at the band of ten. Confusion turned to great confidence then to being shunned as faunus warriors appeared from their hiding spots along the slopes of the Bronzeman Trail.

Terrifying screech of battle cries echoed as the faunus rushed at the shocked soldiers. Some of the faunus had firearms. Mostly had clubs, knives, and bows. Winchester repeating rifles," noticing Cardin being proud, "did their job by killing sixty faunus before being overwhelmed.

Fetterman and his men were being killed as justice for massacres carried by Colonel Chivington.

He ordered the execution and mutilation of more than one hundred female faunus and children. Some soldiers recorded how it was difficult to watch so called civilized men be barbaric.

Weaving his hatchet that he used lance to kill a white Grimm that killed his son, Manic Mare split heads and cut off limbs. No survivors as Fettermen and soldiers were hacked to pieces.

Warriors died. More will die until the humans leave faunus land. Winter made bury the dead difficult. While humans waited for more attacks, faunus decided not to continue the war during the quarters of heavy snow allowing them to celebrate take care of their dead and wounded.

Manic Mare's exploits reached both Bull Sitter and General Fonda Tuesday.

Having political ambition, General Tuesday figured avenging the Massacre of Fetterman would solidify his campaign for a council seat.

Bull Sitter earned his name for his wisdom, patience, courage and grit in battle. Some believe it was chosen because it reminded others of the b.s. that those in charge have.

The uniqueness of Manic Mare and Bull Sitter's leadership will go against the political ambition of Tuesday.

General Tuesday's prowess in battle showed itself in a winter battle where he spared no one of a peaceful tribe of faunus indicted by the pots and pans with the Mantle brand. They were gifts given to faunus that agreed to a peace treaty that Manic Mare and Bull Sitter refused to accept. This act made peace difficult and the fate of three leaders on a collision course at Matterhorn.

Summer came. Ready to make history, General Tuesday led thousand soldiers into the meat locker of the faunus, faunus hunting ground. The reason to find dust that was rumored faunus were hiding. Peace wasn't coming because of the Dust War brewing within Mantle. Needing a dust mine, General Tuesday dashed hopes of such mines in an after action report detailing skirmishes led by Manic Mare and Sitting Bull. This led to an economic collapse ruining many influential Mantle families. Tuesday sent a second report about dust being found in Matterhorn, sacred ground to faunus. Now it was Tuesday's job to secure this.

Hearing Tuesday, an enemy of faunus, was on the move. Plans were being formed by the faunus.

Bull Sitter was in a trance dancing naked with bright yellow covering his body. He was spirit walking or simple talking with Artemis, Maiden of Summer. He did this earlier which led him to Manic Mare.

In that vision, he saw a faunus warrior killing a white Grimm. Hearing tales of a white Grimm terrorizing faunus, he discovered Manic Mare being that warrior.

Dancing from the center to the back of crowd, he returned to the center.

"I wish the faunus to fill one pipe," which he took from the individuals in the crowd, "We have them!" raising his clenched fists to the sky, "Artemis has given our enemies into our power. We are to wipe them out!"

Words of victory they needed.

Mantle council tried buying Matterhorn. King of Vale warned them that the faunus won't sale. Bull Sitter refused to agree to the sale. Seeking guidance through a vision quest, alone and naked Manic Mare marched into wildness. He fasted and prayed. In his dreams, he saw his people starving to death without food to hunt. Manic Mare joined Bull Sitter for war.

Tuesday was confident his men matched well with the faunus. Needing to find Bull Sitter and Manic Mare's tribes, he didn't know the number waiting for him. Aggressively chasing the faunus hoping to deal one massive blow, he founded deserted campsites.

Discovering signs of camp, he planned on taking women and children as hostages then go after their horses.

Splitting his army of six hundred three ways, Tuesday led two hundred fifteen. Captain Fred Rich led hundred twenty five. Major Mar Reno one hundred sixty.

Major Reno found a tribe of a hundred faunus. His men rode full speed at the tribe believing they would scatter instead the faunus rode towards the soldiers ready to fight.

Surrounding Reno's men, they forced them into cottonwoods where Manic Mare waited. Manic Mare's emerged from the brush swarming Reno's lines. Orders to flee across the river proved difficult since the bank was a sheer drop into a fast morning current.

Manic Mare's warriors killed with calm cold precision drove Reno from the battlefield onto a high bluff. His remaining soldiers of seventy watched their dead brothers in arms having their skulls crushed by faunus females.

Captain Rich joined Reno's disheartened men without crossing the path of faunus. With a combined force of hundred ninety five and the high ground, Captain Fred Rich choose not to help General Tuesday.

Manic Mare placed his warriors between General Tuesday's soldiers and fleeing female faunus and children. Volley of bullets from the faunus warrior drove back Tuesday's soldiers. Manic Mare's warriors continued pressing the soldiers while Manic Mare led a second group towards the rear line of Tuesday's group. They used a slope to prevent Tuesday's men from seeing their advancement.

Tuesday's unit under siege because his refusal to retreat. Trying to flank the attacking faunus, he headed towards the female faunus and children with goal of capturing them. That goal proved fatal when the faunus female aimed weapons at them stopping their movement.

Mounting his horse, Manic Mare led his group at the confused soldiers. The hand to hand combat proved to be fierce as the faunus tore the soldiers apart.

Tuesday swung his rifle at the swarm of faunus until Manic Mare overwhelmed Tuesday by breaking his back. Tuesday lived long enough for the faunus female to shove tent pegs through his ears so he could hear better in the afterlife.

Tuesday did make history, not the kind he wanted.

Manic Mare and Bull Sitter went their separate ways knowing Mantle would return with vengeance. Year later, Manic Mare was caught after he killed the wife of a rival faunus. He was shot in the back for refusing to enter his jail cell.

Dying with a smile, "Death couldn't face me," were his last words.

Bull Sitter surrendered then killed by a Mantle agent believing Bull Sitter was starting a revolt. A quarter later, that agent was found died from the blood loss by castration. Never stiff a lady of the evening."

More coffee.

"Cochise's attack on Fort Blackriver was infamous because of the kidnapping of human females and children. Frost Parker tried to parley with fruit and vegetable. Cochise and his faunus wanted meat. Cochise drove his lance through Parker. Frost's sister Plummer Parker tried to escape with her infant son only for him to be taken from her and to be dragged back by her hair to the faunus pack killing her family.

Stripped naked, then her wrists tied to the saddle horn with her ankles secured by a rope tied under the horse's stomach. Four days, she rode to their camp in the Valley of Shadows that way. Once she arrived at the camp, she was beaten, whipped, forced to be naked to intimidate her. Reason this story is being told to remain you that humans have a reason to hate like faunus have their hate."

"What happened to her?" asked Ruby.

"She was discovered in the Valley of Shadows as the wife of Cochise's second in command Nocona. Her uncle Hondo Hawke went in with an adventurer who knew the area and the faunus well to bargain for her freedom. She stayed after multiple attempts at leaving her human family to return to her faunus family.

Humans like Waldo Thoreau tried to protect rights of faunus, however when atrocities like Plummer Parker justified the harsh treatment of faunus. Bringing the rise of several groups to protect faunus civil rights like White Fang that use some peaceful ways while others use violent means like Red Claw as the trial of Adam Taurus proves. Faunus in time lost due to the superior weaponry and numbers of Mantle."

"What about the Battle of Fort Castle?" asked Pyrrha.

"Oh yes, the infamous third year battle," said Oobleck, "Class, what was the faunus's advantage during that battle?"

"Hey", brought his attention onto Jaune falling out of his chair.

Watching Jaune get back into his chair, "Mr. Arc, the answer to my question."

"Question? What question?"

"The faunus's advantage during the Battle of Fort Castle."

Noticing Pyrrha pointing towards her eyes, "Green eyes," witnessing her fingers forming a cymndal, "No. Binoculars."

"Ha. Ha," brought Oobleck's attention Cardin.

"Mr. Winchester, care to answer the question."

"Animals are easier to train."

"No, Miss Nikos, care to answer."

"It was because certain faunus have night vision," answered Pyrrha.

"More like General Lagune attempted an ambush on the Faunus army in the middle of the night," answered Blake, "only to be captured after his larger army was defeated."

"Both are correct," remarked Oobleck looking at the time, "Keep learning."

Waiting for the other students to leave, Blake walked towards Oobleck.

"Professor," said Blake, "you don't seem to hate the faunus."

"No, Miss Belladonna, I don't. History shows humans and faunus can get along like during the Great War. There is always a handful of individuals on both sides that want bad blood to stay. There always something to gain. Others it is the only thing they know."

Nodding her head, "So it seems," she said joining her teammates outside in the hallway.

"Where are you from?" asked Ruby.

"Menagerie," answered Blake.

"That's a faunus village," Weiss.

"Faunus are not as bias as humans," replied Blake.

"Yet, there are those that reinforce that stereotype of being violent."

"Like the human," leaning close towards Weiss, "I'm staring at."

With a huff, Weiss headed for Professor Port's Grimm Studies without her teammates.

11:15 am – Professor Peter Port - Grimm Studies

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, but I mainly call them prey."

Silence.

"And you will to when you graduate from prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale and the other three kingdoms are safe havens in another treasonous world filled with creatures that would love to tear you to pieces. That is welcome we came in. Huntsmen and huntresses individuals swore to protect those that can't protect themselves. From what you ask, from the every world," pumping his right fist into the air.

"Yeah!" shouted Jaune then sat down quickly when he realized he was the only one standing.

"That's what you are training to became, but first a story, a tale of a young handsome man…me. When I was young…"

Taking notes on everything that Peter Port talks about proved difficult when, "_Round her neck she wore a yellow ribbon_

_She wore it in the winter and the merry month of May_

_When I asked her, "Why the yellow ribbon?"_

_She said, "It's for my lover who is far, far away" _entered her ears.

Staring at source of the singing, "Stop singing, Ruby," Weiss said through her teeth.

"Despite my grandfather's habit of being long wind…"

Weiss's eyelids felt heavy. The squeaky movement of Ruby's pencil prevented Weiss from dozing off. That wasn't the movement of someone writing.

Smiling, Ruby held up her drawing of Professor Boring Pork.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. I returned to my village with the beast in captivity…"

"Thought that was impossible," remarked Ying.

"And my head held high and celebrated as a hero," bowing, "Moral of the story. A true huntsmen and huntresses must be honorable."

Weiss's anger grew at the sight of a cross eyed Ruby with puckering her lips up balancing a book with an apple resting on top at the tip of a pencil while the pencil balanced on Ruby's index finger.

"A true huntsmen and huntresses must be dependable."

Ruby fell asleep.

"A true huntsmen and huntresses must be strategically sound."

Ruby's index finger picked her left nostril.

"A true huntsmen and huntresses must be well educated."

Now Ruby picked her right nostril.

"A true huntsmen and huntresses must be wise."

Or was Ruby pointing at her brain.

"So who among you believe you are the embodiment of these traits?"

Holding her left hand up, "I do, sir," replied Weiss walking onto the floor.

Walking towards a gold bust of himself near his desk, "Let's find out," lifting the head up, "Face your opponent."

Pushing a red button that was under the head raised a cage from the floor.

"Go, Weiss," said Ying, "If you don't, Ruby will."

"Fight well," said Blake waving a Team RWBY flag.

"Represent Team RWBY!" said Ruby pumping her fists into the air.

"Ruby," said Weiss looking at Ruby, "I'm trying to focus."

"Oh, sorry."

"Alright," said Professor Port standing beside the cage with Blowhard in hand, "Let the match," swinging Blowhard, "begin," slicing through the lock.

The cage door fell down allowing the boarbatusk to rush at Weiss.

Jumping, her rapier struck the bone armor of the boarbatusk. Twirling, she landed positioning herself for the next attack.

"Wasn't expecting that," said Port, "were you?"

"Hang in there Weiss," cheered Ruby.

Rushing with the sabra point aimed the Grimm, Weiss got her sabra wedged bewteen the tusks causing a tug of war bewteen Weiss and the Grimm.

"Come on, Weiss," replied Ruby, "Show it whose boss."

Switching her focus caused the Grimm to toss her weapon from her grip and then knocked to the ground. Looking up, she rolled out its way. Polling her feet, she dashed towards her weapon. Sliding, she gripped the sabra's hilt.

"Weiss," said Ruby, "go for its belly. No armor under…"

"Stop...telling me...want to do!" said Weiss.

Rolling towards her, it slammed into her shield glyph. Landing on its back allowed Weiss to jump then bounce off the glyph she conjectured in midair. Stabbing the belly of the boarbatusk, she slid towards Professor Port.

"Bravo! Bravo! It seems we're in the presence of a true huntress in training. It seems our time is up. Remember to read the assigned text books. Stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Chasing after Weiss, "Weiss!" said Ruby.

Turning around, "What?"

"Your fight with the Boarbatusk went pretty badly."

"No help from you."

"You know that old saying," putting her arm around Weiss, "When you fall off that horse you get back up and you eat that horse," staring into Weiss's eyes, "Come eat that horse with me, Weiss."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?" tossing her hands up in the air,

Watching Weiss stomped off, "Wonder, what's her problem?" said Ying.

12:30 pm – Lunch - Dining Hall

Sitting with Ying and Blake between her and Weiss, "Half day over," said Ruby, "Half a day of studying left, bonsai."

No response.

"Bonsai? Guys? Guys, bonsai?"

"You made me look like an idiot," said Weiss.

"That's not hard to do," replied Blake.

"Ha. Coming from an Adam Taurus fangirl."

"Fangirl?" remarked Ying.

"Yes. She's been checking the updates on him."

"So I want to stay informed," said Blake, "You must miss being in your ivory tower. Come to think about. One doesn't leave Atlas unless they've been forced out."

"Meaning?"

"What's your reason being here? Let me guess. You're not a real Schnee, are you?"

Clinging her fists, Weiss need to break Blake's jaw was interrupted by, "Hey! Stop!"

Their attention went onto Cardin Winchester pulling on the left rabbit ear of a rabbit faunus while his teammates were slapping her thighs.

Collecting the salt and pepper shakers, Blake saw Ying walking towards Team CRDL's table.

"We need to stop him," said Blake standing up.

Weiss and Ruby followed.

"You shouldn't do that," caused Cardin to turn then stare up at Ying.

"Why not stupid?"

"It is not nice."

"Not nice?" poking Ying's chest, "Listen...stupid. Back...away...or...else."

"Or else what?"

"Ok…stupid," still poking Ying's chest, "Or…else...my…teammates…will…make…you…stupider…then…you're…already…are."

Clasping Cardin's right hand, Ying squeezed it causing Cardin to scream and go to his knees.

"Let him go!"

Despite his teammates' efforts of getting Ying to release Cardin's hand, Ying continued the pressure on Cardin's finger.

"Ying," said Blake, "let him go."

"Not until he apologizes to the bunny girl."

"You need to apologize," remarked Blake to Cardin.

"Up aaaaa!"

"Please let him go," pleaded the bunny girl.

"He pulled your bunny ears."

"I'm ok," placing her hands on his arm, "Please let him go."

Letting him go, the bunny faunus and Blake led Ying away.

"I'm," wincing, "going to ruin his career."

"No, you're not," said Weiss crossing her arms.

"When did a Schnee care about dumb animals?"

Staring in Cardin's eyes, "Your family knows better than to mess with a Schnee."

"Let's go, Cardin," said Sky Lark, "No use arguing with losers."

Walking away, "I'll still get my pound of flesh."

Ying sat between Velvet and Blake.

Holding her hand out towards Blake, "Velvet Scarlatina of Team CFVY."

Shaking Velvet's hand, "I'm Blake Belladonna of Team RWBY and this is Ying."

"I need to get back to my teammates. Will he be alright?"

"He will."

Velvet left. Blake stared at the unresponsive Ying.

"Weiss has a heart," Blake," said Ruby.

"He's too valuable teammate to lose," remarked Weiss.

"See, she cares."

1:30 pm – Class Professor Thumbelina Peach - Plant Science

Sitting in front an empty jar, "First year students must fill a jar of red sap from the trees of Forever Fall," said pink and orange haired Professor Peach, "In this class, you'll learn that certain tree sap attract certain Grimm. It leans towards maybe Grimm may have some animal instincts. Also it was discovered sap does have certain addition abilities proved to be benefiting towards humans," moving to the left of the table, "Red sap attracts Grimm and can sustain them for a limited time in captivity. Yellow sap is an energy boost. Blue sap used for healing. Green sap can be eaten. Purple sap used as bait to catch fish. Black and white sap are poisonous. In my class, you can wear your normal clothes since we will be in the field during your time here. Thank you."

Exiting the room, "Can't believe she uses a hoverchair," said Ruby.

"Technology helped a lot of faunus like her," replied Blake.

"Really?"

"Ruby, a butterfly faunus like her loses their ability to flutter after turning forty."

"Every observant for a human," caused them, "Miss Belladonna, a rare name for a human, however quite common among faunus," staring at Blake, "You must hang out with faunus that like humans around Menagerie."

Staring at the smiling Professor Peach, "That's correct, Professor."

2:15 pm – Class Professor Ann Greene - Stealth and Security

Walking into the room, Weiss and Blake saw Ruby tied and gagged to a chair.

"That's an improvement," remarked Weiss.

"Wasn't she behind us?" replied Blake.

Their eyes widen to the tough of something metal, cold, and sharp. Walking between them was Ruby holding rapiers at Weiss and Blake.

"Yes," pulling off the Ruby mask, "It was I, Professor Ann Greene of Stealth and Security," staring at the gagged and bound Ruby, "Ok, class, who here wants Miss Rose to stay gagged and tied up."

The whole class voted for Ruby to stay tied and gagged to the chair.

4 pm – Professor Harold Mulberry - Weapon Crafting and Upkeep.

"Understand some of you, first year, have custom weapons. In my class, you will be allowed to use your weapons."

"YES!"

Looking at his scroll, he saw Ruby Rose produced that yes. Looking up her parents, he groaned when he saw Summer Rose was her mother Yang Xiao Long. This was going to be a long and painful four years.

"The discovery of Dust was instrumental to Humanity's initial defeat of the Grimm. Dust continues to be used extensively in combat. Dust can be harnessed in a variety of ways. When used in its raw form, its full potential requires both an Aura and the intelligence to use it, meaning humans and faunus although Atlas is working on artificial beings are the only ones who are able to use it for combat in this state. Furthermore, the effective use of raw dust requires a certain level of discipline to keep from losing control of it.

Methods of using raw dust include weaving it into clothing, fusing dust with oneself which is effective and unorthodox, forging a blade imbued with dust and inserting dust crystals or powder into one's weapon.

There is a limit to how much raw Dust an ordinary person is capable of metabolizing at a time unless one has a semblance that makes them impervious to pain.

Dust imbued blades are fixed blades meaning if one uses fire dust then their blade is a fire dust blade," noticing Blake's reaction, "Then there are hilts capable of switching between multiple blades imbued with different types of dust. Although there was a story of a sword that could absorb dust, however that sword was lost to time.

Adding powdered dust to one's weapon, one must insert vials of powdered Dust into a revolving chamber in their weapon," again Weiss showed some pride, "adding a dust crystal to one's weapon either insert it, embed it, or place it the end of their weapon.

Dust bullets are much simpler to use, merely requiring the user to pull the trigger.

Let's talk about combining dust. Combustion Dust, a combination of water dust and electricity. Steam Dust is created by combining Water and Fire dust. Blizzard Dust is created by combining Water, Wind, and Ice dust."

5 pm – Locker Room

Something circular and metal caused Cardin to turn. Staring at the circular barrel of Gianduja, his eyes stared at a teenage girl with fair skin, a black beret with brown rested on her short dark-brown hair, and black wire rimmed aviator sunglasses prevented him from seeing her eyes. She has wavy locks dyed with a gradient of dark brown to caramel on the right side of her face ,.

She wore a long, cocoa-colored shirt with an upturned layered frill collar with a black single strapped waist cincher, black leather trousers with golden lining around the pocket and ribbons attached to the back of a golden zipper seam around her knees. A large cocoa-colored belt decorated with gun cartridges on her left side and a large golden crosshair buckle. A large piece of black fabric is attached to her belt hung down her right side. A pair of dark black, high-heeled leather calf-high boots with golden buckles covered her feet. Staring over frames of her sunglasses revealed her dark brown eyes.

"Cardin, understand you pulled Violet's ears," pressing Gianduja against Cardin's stomach, "also you threatened a friend of Violet's," motioning to Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi, "We protect our own including our friends. Unless you want to end up missing, you'll behave until your four years are up."

"Or what?" staring at the three members of Team CFVY, "You're a third year. You can't enforce that."

Smiling, "You really want to find out how we enforce facts," leaving Cardin to think about it.

Slamming his fist against a weapon locker door, his ears caught, "I'm living the dream of gaining a bad, bad girlfriend."

Smiling at the sight of Jaune Arc standing in front of a weapon locker, Cardin pushed Jaune into the weapons locker. Slamming the door, his fingers pressed random buttons. He felt good as it blasted off.

6 pm – Team RWBY's Room

"Ok, Team RWBY," announced Ruby going into her crazy mode, "I've been inspired."

"Should we be worried?" said Weiss.

"We should talk about our dreams," pumping her right fist, "our drive to be hunters and huntresses," pressing her clinched fists against her chest, "In other words, why are we here?" sitting down, "I'll go first. I want to be a hero like in the stories, legends, and my mom," staring at Ying, "How about you, Ying?"

"I'm going to have the lien to buy a house," said Ying, "a couple of acres and a cow and some pigs. Live off the fat of the land. And have cases. A stove when it rains in the winter. Thick cream, one can hardly cut from milk."

"What about you, Weiss?" asked Ruby.

"I want to restore my family's name and honor," replied Weiss.

"Really?" said Blake.

"Yes since my grandfather had a low opinion of women, my father was able to run the company."

"My grandfather would've punched him," said Ruby.

"Strange, someone did," looking at Blake, "About you, Blake?"

"I've got nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing. Although Ying's sounds interesting. Ruby sounds naïve. Weiss, I'm not holding my breath."

"Screw you, Blake."

"You're not my type, Weiss."

Quickly getting up, Weiss stormed at of the room.

Chasing after her down the stairs, "Weiss, what's wrong," asked Ruby, "Why are you…"

Stopping in front of the exit, "What's wrong?" facing Ruby, "What's wrong is you're post to be a leader instead you're a nuisance."

"What did I do?"

"That's it. You did nothing to earn your position. During the intention, you acted like child and you continue to do so!"

"What happened to the talk about working together? You know being a team."

"I'm not going to be on a team with someone who doesn't study and train."

"This is our first day of school."

"I deserve better," opening the door, "Ozpin made a mistake picking you as team leader," walking outside.

Following Weiss outside, Ruby found Ozpin sipping his coco.

"That didn't seem to go every well," he remarked.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake picking me?"

"That remains to be seen."

"That sounds something my dad would say. Your meaning?"

"It's only been one day, Miss Rose. I've made more mistakes then any adult or child on this planet. At this moment, I don't consider your appointment as one of them," staring at the rock chucks of the new moon of winter, "Being a leader isn't just a title you carry into battle. It's a brand you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best then what reason do you expect others to follow you," staring at Ruby, "You've been burden with a daunting responsible," turning away, "I advise you take to think about how you would handle it," walking away.

Reaching the courtyard Weiss saw Professor Port staring at the statue Huntsman and Huntress standing atop a rock with a Beowolf cowering below them.

"Professor Port," brought his attention onto her.

"Miss Schnee and what do I own this fine pleasure?"

"I…adore your lecture."

"Of course, you did. You got the blood of a huntress in your veins."

"You really think so?"

"Most surely. Hmm. Something is troubling you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dear, girl. Confess your strife."

"I…I think Ozpin made a mistake by not making me the team leader of Team RWBY."

"That's prosperous."

"What do you mean?"

"I been with Professor Ozpin for many years. He never led me astray."

"So you blindly accept his decision after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"With all due respect, your exceptional skills on the battlefield is only matched by your poor attitude."

"How dare you?"

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not even remotely true," rolling her eyes, "Not entirely true."

"So the outcome didn't fall in your favor, do you really believe acting in such a matter would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do have. Hone your skills. Perfect every technique. And not be the best leader, instead be the best person you can be."

"Ok," walking away.

9:00 pm – Team RWBY's Room.

It was dark when Weiss entered the room. Standing on a chair, she found Ruby asleep with an empty mug in her left hand and a pencil in her right with her notebook opened. It seems she was taking notes for tomorrow.

Smiling, Weiss placed the mug on the nightstand. Placing the pencil inside the notebook, Weiss made sure to mark Ruby's place in her school books.

"Good night, team leader," whispered Weiss covering sleeping Ruby with the blankets.


	18. Daydreams

Early morning, time to tend to the rabbits.

Walking, Ying's arms swung with each step as the sun beamed through the trees.

Reaching the pen, "How's the Georges doing?"

They hopped about. Filling their feeding trough, he noticed their water bottles empty. Taking the bucket, he placed under spout of the hand water pump. Priming the pump, water flowed into bucket. Dipping the bottles into the bucket, he returned them for the rabbits to drink.

"What do you do here?" brought his attention onto rabbit standing, leaning, propping its head with its left paw.

Staring at the rabbit, "I'll tend to the rabbits."

"'Tend to the rabbits,' the idiot said," it said, "You idiot, you're not fit to lick a rabbit's foot. You would forget and let them go hungry. That's what you would do."

"I won't forget!"

"The hell you won't. You're not worth a greased jack knife to hell. The Gods know how many kept you out of the sewer. It didn't do no good. If you think, you'll get to tend to rabbits, you're dumber than a Vacuo waiting for rain."

"Then Blake will help me."

"Why would a pretty girl waste her with a retard like you? She'll find herself someone. Good looking, smart and not a retard like you."

"She'll stay!"

"No, she won't, retard."

Wrapping his massive hands around the rabbit's neck, Ying begin throttling it.

"Ying, stop!" said the suddenly feminine voiced rabbit.

Blinking, the rabbit's features faded to Blake with his hands around her neck. Blinking a few times, Ying noticed he was in bed in same room with his teammates. It seemed Weiss and Ruby had their weapons in attack mode. It was still night.

"I had a terror mare," he said releasing his fingers from Blake's neck.

Rubbing her neck, "What was it about?" asked Blake.

Staring at his hands, "A rabbit told me Blake was going to leave me."

Squeezing his right hand, "I would not leave you."

"Really?" staring at her, "You would help me with the rabbits?"

"Yes, I would help you with the rabbits, cow, and the pigs."

"Ruby stay with Ying," grabbing Blake's arm, "Blake and I need to talk," leading Blake into the hallway.

Sitting beside Ying, "What kind of rabbit, was it?" asked Ruby.

Closing the door, Weiss stared at Blake.

"How can you promise him that?" asked Weiss.

"Because I will."

"You're going to spend the rest of your life keeping him out of trouble."

"He can tend to the farm while I…"

"Do missions. He lived on a ranch and…"

"Got in trouble with the rancher's wife. She used him or it was innocent."

"If he could take care of himself, he wouldn't be here."

"And none of your concern, Miss Schnee. I'll find away to make it work," pushing Weiss out of the way.

Staring at the closed door, "This door has better sense then her," thought Weiss.

Remnant sun glared down on Jaune's pasty skin.

"Oh, Jaune," remarked Weiss wearing a white two piece revealing a lot of her pale skin, "Don't want you to get too hot," wiping the sweat from his brow, "or burned."

Laying on his right was Yang tracing her fingers across his chest.

"Hope, sex machine," said Yang in a yellow two piece that wasn't legal in public rubbing her breasts against his bare chest, "that mean Cardin didn't mess with that perfectly styled hair of yours," peeling a grape.

"It was hard," letting Yang pop the grape into his mouth, "Thank you," feeling the breeze slacking, "Hey, Pyhrra, pick up the speed on that fan."

Barely moving the white feathered fan, "Mr. Arc."

"Pyhrra, you sound like Miss Goodwitch."

"Mr. Arc, wake up."

"Boobs," falling off his chair.

"You're not the dumb, Mr. Arc," watching him return to his chair, "Will you explain the council?"

Returning to his chair, "Hmmm."

"Let's add something to that empty space between your ears," tapping her scroll, "Each of the Kingdoms has a five member governing council that sees to the needs of its people. These councils control the day-to-day running of the Kingdoms and make policy decisions.

The members of the council are elected every six years. Must be a resident of the kingdom at least for ten years. Must be eighteen. When a member dies, the council selects a replacement until a special election is held to replace the deceased member. The winner serves the remaining term until next election. The terms are overlapped making sure there are always three members on the council."

"This is Lisa Lavender of RNN with breaking news. It's been decided Adam Taurus will be tried in Atlas under Tribunal rules.

Tribunal rules the subject on trial will be tried by the four council of Remnant. In case of a tie, the headmaster of the academy in the kingdom trying the crime will be the deciding tie breaker. Headmaster General James Ironwood would be the deciding vote.

The last time a Tribunal was in session was the trial of Rhodopis Le Fresne. Now, back to your normal viewing program. Now in session."

"Knight takes rook," said Ruby.

Weiss went diagonal while Blake did a L movement.

Rubbing the back of her head, "She's post to move diagonal," said Weiss.

"No, I'm a knight, not a bishop," remarked Blake.

"Guys, these why we do team practice to work out these issues before the next Vytal festival."

"Wouldn't need team practice if Blake would listen?" replied Weiss.

"Look who's talking," remarked Blake, "You're proving only useful when dust is involved. With a rapier, you're useless."

Pulling a white glove from the pocket of her bolero, she slapped Blake's right cheek. Blinking, back of Blake's right hand met Weiss's cheek.

Her cheeks went red. Stomping away, Weiss turned around.

Saluting with her rapier, "Blake Belladonna," said Weiss going to her fighting stance, "Prepare for a dual."

Twirling her chain, "Miss Schnee," said Blake smiling, "Let's dual," sliding her left foot back.

Silence grew as the two trainees stared at each other.

Blake's body tensed up. Throwing the blade forward caused Weiss's head to dodge letting it sail by. Lunging forward, Blake whipped the chain around the blade of the rapier pinning against Weiss. Wrapping her arms around Weiss caused Weiss struggle.

Trying to break from Blake's grip, she noticed the smirk on Blake's lips. Weiss's ears detected a twang. Turning her head, she caught the sight of the kusarigama blade returning. It headed for Weiss's back.

Striking the floor, an ice column sent Weiss and Blake into the air. The blade sliced through the column. Using the ice chucks as steps, Blake made her way down.

Watching Weiss created a wind gust to slow her descent, "She's a conjurer," said Ruby noticing Ying staring at her, "Weiss is a conjurer like Miss Goodwitch uses her semblance to move or control objects. Weiss controls the temperature of the air. Then what does she need dust for?"

Landing, Blake's eyes searched for her weapon. Finding arms wrapped around her neck. It was Weiss slapping a headlock on Blake. Using her left hand for leverage, her right hand kept her hair bow from falling off.

Noticing something solid under Blake's hair bow allowed the back of Blake's head to smack Weiss's chin. Breaking her grip, Weiss shook her head. Clearing her head, she recovered her rapier. Gripping the hilt, Weiss slid towards Blake with rapier point aimed at Blake. Striking Blake caused Blake to dissipate like smoke. Again Weiss found a chain pinning her arms against her ribs.

Pressing the blade against Weiss's throat, "Surrender, Miss Schnee," whispered Blake.

"Never," slamming her rapier against the floor.

Giving Blake a hot foot, Weiss lunged forward. Pinning Weiss's right arm pinned under her arm allowed Blake to wrap the chain around Weiss's neck ready to eviscerate her with the blade. Weiss was ready to run her rapier under Blake's chin.

"Enough!" brought their attention onto Ruby going into Rose Burst. Colluding into Blake and Weiss caused them to separate.

Looking at her team mates on the floor, "As team leader," yelled Ruby, "It's a draw!"

Helping Weiss onto her feet, "Now shake hands," watching Ying help Blake on her feet, "and call it a truce." holding their weapons.

Shaking Weiss's hand, "Ruby should've handled the negations between humans and faunus," remarked Blake.

"Milk and cookies for everyone before world peace," replied Weiss.

"I like coffee with my cream," brought onto Violet walking towards them with three similar dressed students.

Hugging Ying, "Coco, this Ying, the one I was talking about."

Staring over her sunglasses, Coco's dark brown eyes studied Ying.

"Offer one doesn't try to mess with Violent," patting Violet's left hip causing Violet to blush, "Thank you for standing up for her. To show my thanks, I'm offering to mentor your team."

"Talk to Ruby, our team leader."

Noticing Anesidora, "You take pictures," said Ruby.

"Of weapons," answered Velvet.

"Maybe we can go over portfolio of our weapons collection."

"You collect pictures of weapons?"

"Doesn't everybody."

Noticing the Coco's handbag, "A handbag as a weapon?" said Ruby.

Smiling, Coco pushed the button on the handle of the handgun. Ruby's widen eyes as the handbag transformed into rotary cannon.

"Gianduja."

Noticing a dark toned teenage boy with dark, long, messy fringed copper hair with a cowlick over his left eye, "And him?" squealed Ruby.

Twirling a pair of orange bladed tonfa in both hands, "Sharp Retribution," he answered, "Yes, I'm blind."

"Fox tries to keep an air of mystery about him," replied Coco.

"And him?" pointing to a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin wearing a long short-sleeved robe with five layer sode covering his left arm extending past his shoulder.

"Fulcrum," he answered swinging his greatsword with a hooked tip.

"Finally Daichi," remarked Coco, "Team CFVY would like to mentor Team RWBY. If you would let us?"

"Really?" said Ruby trying to contain her excitement.

"Yes, really."

8:00 pm – Dorms

Letting her legs dangle over the edge of roof, Weiss stared at windows of the dorms.

"I don't know how you like your coffee," brought her attention onto Ruby holding two mugs.

"I 'm a tea person," said Weiss.

"Oh, I guess…"

"I can tolerate some coffee tonight," taking the mug from Ruby.

Sitting beside Weiss, Ruby watched Weiss blew away the stream. The sounds of the nightlife filled the silence between them.

"Tell me about your family, Ruby," said Weiss.

"There's my uncle Qrow. He's the reason I created Crescent Rose. Yang, you met. And there's my dad."

"Is he a good man?"

"He once retrieved the coin purse of a merchant that got robbed by some bandits."

"Did he ever punish you?"

"If you mean by making me do the horse stance then holding buckets in both hands in front of me for thirty minutes, yes, he did," looking at Weiss, "why are you asking?"

"People think my family is the scum of Remnant. I wasn't lying when I said want to change that."

"Do I need to get Blake and Ying?"

"I'm liable to break her neck," sighing, "Guess, I'll learn to tolerate her."

Flipping a page, "Maybe, I can learn tolerate you to, Miss Schnee," mumbled Blake.

"Did you say something?" asked Ying.

"Yes," draping her arm over Ying's shoulders, ""Do you like girls?"

"I like you, Ruby, Weiss."

"No, the dating type."

"No, I heard those cause trouble."

Kissing Ying's forehead, "Ying, you're wiser than most."

In a desert, the sun baked her while the sand carried by the wind stung her.

"Hello, my darling Blake," brought her graze onto Adam with Wilt unsheathed.

"Adam," unsheathing Gambol Shroud.

Smiling, "Still choosing unwisely."

Lunging at each other, the sand made her movement sluggish. Wilt sliced through the shadow clone. A second clone followed. Driving Wilt backwards found the real Blake.

Waking up, Blake controlled her breathing. Slowly climbing down, she made her way to the bathroom. Locking the bathroom door, she turned the shower on. Sitting with her back against the bathtub, she pushed the call button on their scroll.

"Zeis," said Blake, "update."

"Simple, it seems the Faunus being killed are loyal to your father."

"Adam?"

"Currently are told to stand down even though there are those wishing to free him."

"Ok, keep on searching more on those murders. Once, I get back to Vale," staring at the bathroom door, "I'll help with the search," pushing call cancel button.

Turning the shower off, she exited the bathroom. Gripping the head board, Blake jumped onto the top bunk under Weiss's watchful left eye.


	19. Blake's Secret Revealed

Peeking into their empty hostel room, "No one is here," thought Ruby waking away, "Maybe they're at the noodle shop," noticing a book on Ying's bed, "Huh," walking towards Ying's bed, "What's this?" picking up _Ninjas in Love_.

Flipping through the pages, the words gripped her heart. The drama. The romance. The heart ache. The centerfold.

Letting the centerfold unfold, "Now that's a katana!"

Staring at the Lamb Chop menu over the cashier, "I'll have two number nine's," escaped from Jaune's mouth, "a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, a number seven, two number forty fives, one with cheese and a large soda," noticing Pyhrra looking at him, "To replace those carbs that we burn during sparring," walking away.

Rolling her eyes, "He's lovely dumb," mumbled Pyhrra carrying the tray of food towards Jaune sitting at a table near the window.

Throwing blankets onto the floor, "Where is it?" mumbled Blake.

"Looking for something," brought her attention onto Weiss leaning across against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"None of your business, Miss Schnee."

"It becomes my business when the White Fang or Red Claw are involved."

"Sounds like you have White Fang fever."

"Really," stomping towards Blake, "Miss Belldonna, if that's your real name?"

"Why are you yelling?" said Ying following Ruby into the room.

"Blake is missing something," jumping onto the top of the chair, "and she's lying," balancing on the tilting chair, "About being a Red Claw spy," tossing Blake's Grimm mask onto Ying's bed, "Don't change the subject," jumping off the chair, "Red Claw killer," grabbing Blake's hair ribbon, "See she's a Faunus in disguise trying to kill us," revealing her cat ears.

Quickly grabbing her mask and hair ribbon, Blake jumped out the window.

"You shouldn't have," said Ying looking out the window, "done that."

"Yeah, you scared her," said Ruby.

"Scared her? You idiots! She's a Red Claw."

"Could've let her explain," remarked Ruby.

"Explain what? Red Claw kill humans in their sleep! They terrorized my family!"

"Way you're acting," said Ying, "I can see why."

Stepping between Weiss and Ying, "We'll go look for her," said Ruby.


	20. The Chase

Finding the back door locked, Blake jumped in a Z pattern towards the roof. Peering through the glass, she saw a pair of feet sticking behind a downed shelf. Carefully lifting the glass panel up, she dropped inside.

Crouching, she slowly glided her way to the feet. Lifting the shelf at an angle, she used the light from her scroll to get a better look. It was Zeis. Kneeling, she noticed his chest was crushed inwards.

Lifting her head up, Blake's body froze. Searching with her eyes and ears, her hand gripped the hilt of her katanna.

Dodging and weaving long, curved chained blades, Blake's counter clockwise her way towards the hooded figure.

Pinning one curved blade with her sickle against a post, she wrapped the chain around the second blade. Securing that blade, she leaped then mid kicked the figure knocking them down. Slapping a chock hold onto the figure, Blake removed the hood enough to see green mint hair and dark toned skin before getting kicked through a wall into the bar area.

Helping his colleague to her feet, he pointed upwards towards the skylight. Getting to her feet, Blake watched Zeis's killers exit through the skylight.

Retrieving her sickle and chain, Blake leaped towards the skylight. Poking her head through the opening, her cat eyes used the illumination from the chucks of the new moon to spot her quarry doing a zig zag pattern across the roof tops. Off she went chasing them.

Dropping from a rooftop towards the street, they caught a lamppost. Rotating counterclockwise they gained enough momentum to land couple blocks to Blake's left.

"And the reason why we haven't ditched her yet?" asked Emerald.

"Simple, Em," responded Mercury, "How else are we going to get Roman to accept the White Fang help for his dust heists?"

Smiling, "I knew I tolerated you for a reason."

"Thought it was so your thighs wrapped around my waist."

"Had to ruin the mood, didn't you?"

Smiling, they led her towards the docks.

Walking through the streets of Vale, "I'm always out voted," said Weiss.

"Maybe if you were a little nicer," remarked Ruby, "your position will get more votes."

"And how are we post to find, Blake?" asked Weiss.

"The docks," answered Ying.

"Why the docks?"

"Blake likes fish and they catch fish at the docks."

"If she's not at the docks," said Weiss, "then we return to the hostel and wait until morning."

"She's at the docks."

Hearing the roar of an engine overhead, she watched a bullhead land.

Laying on her stomach, she watched those in black suit and red ties loading dust onto the bullhead.

Pulling her scroll out, she smiled noticing the missed calls from Ruby.

Pressing the redial button, "Hello?" answered Ruby, "Blake, is that you? Where are you?"

"The docks," Blake whispered.

"Ying was right," brought a smile to Blake's lips.

"Listen, there's some guys' in black suits with red ties are loading dust onto a ship."

Detecting series of tapping brought Blake's attention onto black and white spats covered knee boots. Noticing pink left eye and brown right eye staring at her, Blake's hand moved towards hilt only for the handle of Hush to strike Blake's right temple. Sliding down warehouse's roof, Blake landed on some crates.

Landing beside Blake's scroll, Neo pressed the tip of Hush onto the scroll until it cracked into many pieces.


	21. Rescued

Waking up, Blake found her hands tied over her head secured to a crane hook.

"The kitty wakes up," brought her attention onto Roman puffing on his cigar, "What's a sinking cat faunus doing sulking around these docks?" pressing the tip of Melodic Cudgel under Blake's chin.

"Hunting mice only to find a big fat rat."

Smiling, "Faunus, humans, they all believe they're funny until the pain begins," blowing smoke into Blake's face, "Neo," said Roman twirling Melodic Cudgel, "It's time to test that theory how many times one can skin a cat faunus?" walking away.

Noticing Neo sniffing Blake's hair ribbon, "Are you not afraid I'll take your tongue?"

Smiling, Neo stuffed Blake's hair ribbon into her breast pocket of her jacket. Unbuttoning her neck collar revealed Neo's neck scar. Her vocal cords were removed. Rebuttoning her neck collar, Neo unshealthed Blake's katana. Letting the tip of the katana brush Blake's stomach, Neo thrusted upwards only to witness Blake dissipate. Moment of confusion allowed Blake's foot to connect under Neo's chin. Shaking her head, Neo's eyes rested on the crouching Blake.

Neo. Exit. Neo. Exit.

Rushing towards Neo, Blake slid with her tied wrist held up allowing the katana blade to slice the rope. Freeing her hands, Blake's left hand gripped the katana hilt. Upwards her right forearm went slamming into Neo's stomach. Arching into the air, Neo slammed the katana into the floor causing Blake to half loop her body. Her right foot into Neo sent into the metal wall.

Retrieving her hair bow, Blake turned then winced. Noticing her left thigh's slice wound, she noticed a smiling Neo lick Blake's blood off her knife blade. Dodging Neo's slice attempts caused Blake to slowly back away. Neo lunged forward allowing Blake to use Neo's momentum to slice Blake's wrists free. Placing her left palm on the floor, Blake spun then planted her foot against Neo's stomach allowing Blake to rush out the room. Closing then locking it, Blake ignored Neo's pounding against the metal door to use her hair bow as a makeshift bandage. Studying her surroundings, Blake climbed towards the rafters only for bullets to whizz past her head.

Wincing from her dodging of bullets, Blake lost her balance. Falling, she whipped her chain around a loading crane hook. Due to rust eating away at the safety brake, the hook came loss causing Blake to slide along the track. Reaching the end of the track sent Blake through a window.

Covering her head with her arms, she rolled through the air. Landing on her right hand, she rolled to her feet. More bullets sailed past as she run into a maze of shipping crates.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Deadend.

Jumping, no grip. Jumping side to side. Pain. Falling on to the concrete ground, Blake looked at her chasers. Couple steps then a column of crates fell onto her pursers. A chain shot from the opening. Gripping the chain links, she pulled. Sailing past the carts, she landed in the arms of Ying.

"You're hurt," he said.

Noticing Roman's men surrounding them, "That's least of our worries," remarked Blake.

A wall of ice secured Roman's men,

"You may dress as gentlemen," said Weiss walking towards Blake and Ying, "you have the manners of brutes."

Staring at the three members of Team RWBY, "Time to practice that age long tradition of villains," thought Roman running towards a bullhead.

A red blob landed between him and the bullhead.

Standing between Roman and the bullhead, "Roman Torchwick," said Ruby resting her scythe on her right shoulder, "you're under arrest."

Flicking ash from his cigar, "Cute, Red," he said watching the bullhead lifting up, "you made me miss my ride."

Lifting Melodic Cudgel up allowed the curved handle to catch the bottom rung of the bullship. Up Roman went escaping for another time.

"If I had Crescent Rose," she thought walking towards her teammates.

Leaning on Ying to steady herself, Blake stared at Weiss with her arms crossed.

Tapping her fingers against her forearms, "Want to explain?" asked Weiss.

"I'm a member of the Red Claw," said Blake, "a military arm of the White Fang."

"I thought White Fang was a peaceful group," said Ruby.

"They are," said Blake, "they handled the legal and political situations. It was believed humans would take us seriously if we had an army."

"Tell me the truth," said Weiss with her arms crossed, "were you apart of the attack on my mother?"

"No," replied Blake, "I know who was and I'm not giving up names."

"Ok, if I find out that you are lying," stepping closer to Blake's face, "you won't be able to hide from me."

"I understand."

Watching Weiss walk away, "She's warming up to you," said Ruby catching up with Weiss.

Noticing Ying staring at Blake's cat ears, "Yes, Ying."

"You look cuter with cat ears."

"Do you want to rub them?"

"Can I?"

"Yes, you can."

Ying rubs Blake's cat ears between his fingers.

"Violet was right," thought Blake, "For someone with hands that can crack skulls, Ying have a soft touch."

Walking into the warehouse, Roman placed his briefcase onto a table.

"It seems you're having trouble," brought his attention onto Mercury and Emerald, "filling the dust order."

"Oh, look," said Roman clasping his hands together, "The children arrived," hugging them, "So cute and so dumb," holding up a piece of paper.

Checking her pockets, "Hey."

Studying the writing, "This problem was going to get taken care of."

"Yet, you are getting behind."

"And you want me to use faunus?"

"That's what they are design for," remarked Mercury.

"Then they got two hours."

Checking his pockets, where's his lighter? Click. Another click brought his attention onto his lighter in Emerald's hand. Smiling, she struck her tongue out then her face went to shock as small metal point pressed against her back. It traced up her back. Followed along her throat until Neo enter Emerald's line of sight.

Keeping Hush aimed at Emerald's throat, Neo snapped her fingers then motioned, "Give me," with her fingers.

Aiming Melodic Cudgel at Mercury, "I wouldn't Twinkle Toes," looking at Emerald, "Better give it to Neo."

Keeping her red eyes on Neo, Emerald dropped the lighter into Neo's open hand. Clasping her fingers around the lighter, Neo backed her way to Roman.

"Well, children," said Roman, "run back to your leash puller that I'll accept her kind offer."

Keeping her eyes on the smirking Neo, Emerald backed her way towards Mercury. Gripping her arm, Mercury led Emerald away.

Trying to produce a flame only getting sparks from his lighter, "You think I should cut our losses and run from these deal."

Taking Roman's lighter, Neo produced a flame.

Slowly letting the flame burn the tobacco, "Neo, lien really doesn't matter in the end," puffing some smoke, "Just to see who double crosses who is worth the price of admission alone."

"This is Lisa Lavender of RNN. In an eleven against the death penalty vs nine for the death penalty, Adam Taurus of the Red Claw will be doing life of hard labor at the mine of Tartarus.

Now words from council member Locke Thurmond.

"Again, proof that the four councils of Remnant can mercy to a terrorist like Adam Taurus give the rest of us some hope."

It should be noted that it's been twenty years since the last deatomization of a criminal."

(To be continued in _Prisoner of Tartarus)_


End file.
